


Hidden Among Lambs

by Skybloodfox



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Handsome Jack - Freeform, Alpha Hugo Vasquez, Alpha Yvette, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Vaughn, Complete, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Rhys, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Why Did I Write This?, tags to change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybloodfox/pseuds/Skybloodfox
Summary: Omega Rhys always wanted a picturesque perfect family like on TV. Unfortunately pictures can fracture and crack. Now six months after leaving an abusive relationship, he's struggling to put his life back together while raising his son. It's only after meeting a new Alpha in the child's psychologist waiting room on Helios that Rhys starts to dare to look forward to a new future, but he'll have to confront his past before he can move on.*Complete.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, please read the tags. This fic deals with some very serious issues which can be distressing to read about.

  Rhys always dreamed of having children. He liked to chalk it up to his omega sense; brooding, having pups, being a happy breeder with a loving alpha. It was hard to dream of being something different when the media portrayed a happy omega as a pregnant omega.

 Yes, times had changed since he was a pup watching the neighbours across from his house expand their own home several times to account for the nearly twelve children (even Rhys thought twelve was a bit too many), although three, maybe four, was Rhys’ dream. But, like all modern omegas, he’d focused on his schooling and future. Taking suppressants when he was old enough to hold back his heats, taking contraceptives when he was a few years older in case he wanted to experiment and not risk having young so early in life.

He’d spent days, months, _years_ of mentally picturing his perfect family, arguing with himself in the shower or bath if he would go back to work or be a stay at home parent. He never could decide, although if the alpha was wealthy enough, then Rhys silently agreed to stay and raise whatever children they had. Not that he shared that with his friends who even balked at the idea of having kids.

Rhys wanted to have a family. He wanted to wake up with his alpha and his little ones. He wanted to be like one of those happy families in the movies and television where sure there were struggles, but at the end, they were happy because they’d worked together. It was his dream. His fantasy that kept him sane as he struggled through school and got his degrees and applied for Hyperion, one of the few corporations that actively sought out omegas for their workforce.

Never, not in a thousand years, did he ever think that he would find himself in the position he did: cowering next to the toilet in the bathroom of the apartment, his hands shaking as he covered his ears to cover the drunken yelling of his bond mate on the other side of the locked door. His stomach and ribs aching from the beating he’d endured before managing to escape to the bathroom.

He stared at his patterned sock, tracing the edge of the stars in the fabric as the yelling leaked through his hands so Rhys pressed harder, breathing through his mouth until he could hear his own heartbeat and shallow breath. It was like hearing the ocean, at least what Rhys assumed the ocean sounded like based on the movies he’d watched. The gentle roar as the water lapped at the sandy, or sometimes rocky beaches. It was always different, but it was comforting and Rhys focused on that sound instead of his alphas baseless accusations.

It would eventually stop. The alpha would tire and go quiet and then Rhys would go to the door and peek out, finding his alpha passed out on the couch. Rhys would get up. He would take off the man’s shoes, cover him with the blanket, and then go curl up in the closet where he always slept after one of these fights. Then, the next day, his alpha would apologize, beg Rhys’s forgiveness, and promise he would do better next time. After that, he would dote on Rhys, kiss him and touch him and tell him he was prized and Rhys would believe him, would go for it time after time because the benders would happen maybe six times a year, but it was only six times, and then things would get better.

That was what Rhys lived for: the good times. Those times when his alpha smiled and treated him like spun gold, like something to be treasured and adored. So what if his alpha hit him every now and then? A part of Rhys knew some of the fault lay with himself: he hadn’t done the laundry, supper was overdone, he’d been outspoken, he’d snapped at the alpha. It wasn’t always his fault, but just sometimes it was. Tonight, had been a combination of his mate being overly stressed with work and Rhys making a comment about some new fashion boutique opening up. Rhys shut his eyes, and pressed the edge of his forehead against the edge of the cool, clean, porcelain of the toilet and waited for this bender to end. It would be better in the morning. It always ways.

 

* * *

 

 

That was four years ago.

Rhys sat in the waiting area of the child psychologist’s office. His eyes glancing over the happy and smiling pictures of animals, people, and the images of forests, oceans, little dotted villages scattered amongst idealistic settings, and various posters of superheroes and robots encouraging kids to talk to a trusted adult if they felt scared or uncertain. It was supposed to be soothing and comforting, both to the children who entered the office and probably provide a sense of peace for the adults.

Rhys glanced away from a poster of a happy bonded couple, looking through his ECHO-eye at the time and noting the appointment was ending later than normal. It was Sunday morning, and Rhys knew he was lucky to get scheduled for that day. Early morning meetings always did better than late afternoons ones, and Rhys would be able to comfort and try and sooth over whatever emotions were brought to the forefront of that particular session with the psychologist. Rhys could feel himself starting to zone out, his body relaxing, his eyes glazing over as he stared at the wall of posters. He would just have to wait. He was happy to. It was quiet and the room smelled safe. Usually he did whatever work he had left over or wanted to get a start on when the sessions happened, but Rhys had nothing for that day so he just sat and stared.

When the door to the office finally opened, Rhys got to his feet, folding his jacket in his arms. A female omega doctor in her fifties wearing a soft red cardigan and jeans held open the door, smiling down as a little four year old boy emerged with wild black hair and soft brown eyes. He was wearing a sweater with a small robot on it and jeans rolled up at his ankles. His right arm was in a cast decorated with stickers. He smiled up at the doctor, bobbing his curly head as he walked out. When he saw Rhys, his smile grew and he raced over.

“Dad!”

“Hey Oscar,” Rhys smiled. He knelt  to catch Oscar in his arms before he hugged him tight. Rhys lifted him up and Oscar wrapped his good arm around Rhys’s neck, cuddling him. The doctor approached them, her smile softening.

“How is he, Doctor Leen?” Rhys asked, shifting Oscar to a hip.

“Well, I think he’s doing very well. We’re talking a lot about dreams and the things they mean. Isn’t that right, Oscar?” Doctor Leen soothed.

“Uh huh,” Oscar nodded.

“That sounds really good,” Rhys said. “Is there, um, anything I should…” he let the words hang.

“I’ll send you a detailed report and what the next steps will look like.” Doctor Leen explained gently.

Rhys let out a shaky sigh before he nodded, shifting Oscar in his arms. “Okay. we’ll see you next Sunday then?”

“Absolutely,” Doctor Leen leaned closer, smiling at Oscar. “I’ll see you next weekend, okay?”

“M’kay,” Oscar nodded before he hid his face in Rhys’ neck.

“Thank you,” Rhys said.

Doctor Leen waved as they left and soon they were heading towards the elevators that would take them to housing level. As they waited for the elevator, Oscar lifted his head.

“Dad?”

“Yes?” Rhys watched as the numbers seem to be making a beeline towards their level without stopping.

“Can we have pizza?”

Rhys glanced at Oscar and smiled faintly, his heart aching at his child’s wide eyes. _His_ eyes. “Yeah, I think that’ll be okay. You want that for supper?”

Oscar nodded. “Can-Can Uncle Van have some too?”

“ _Vaughn_ , but yes,  I think he’ll like that.” Rhys mused.

The elevators doors opened and before Rhys could step inside, a tall alpha wearing a hoodie, sweatpants, and a baseball cap stepped out carrying a little seven year old girl in pyjamas. One whiff told Rhys she was an omega and she was crying in the alphas arms, clutching tight to him as she hid her face. The alpha didn’t even glance at Rhys, instead he made a path toward the psychologist office, only pausing to pull open the door before entering and disappearing from sight.  

Rhys stared at the sight before Oscar tapped his chest, making him look at him. “Dad?”

Rhys shook his head and entered the elevator, trying his best to ignore the smell of distressed young omega and worried alpha. He pressed a button, focusing on Oscar as the elevator moved toward their floor.

 

* * *

  
 

“Uncle-Uncle Van, we’re home!” Oscar cried. He raced into the apartment and straight into the beta’s arms.

“Hi buddy!” Vaughn laughed. He hugged Oscar tight until Oscar wiggled free and grinned up at him. “How was your session? Was it good?”

“Yeah, we talked about dreams. Dad says we can have pizza, do you want to play with legos?” Oscar rambled.

“Pizza sounds fantastic, and yeah, go get your legos and we’ll work out here, okay? You’re going to have to tell me all about dreams because that sounds really interesting.” Vaughn added.

Oscar ran into his bedroom while Rhys hung up his jacket by the front door.

“Oscar, change into your home clothes.” Rhys called after him. He heard a faint _‘yes, Dad’_ before Rhys sighed.

“Do you want some coffee?” Vaughn offered from his place on the couch.

“Please.” Rhys groaned. He dragged his feet to the couch and collapsed onto it, sighing as he pulled off his boots. Vaughn got off and within moments, Rhys was cradling a large cup of coffee filled with double cream and double sugar. “Thank you.” He took a long drink of it before he eased back against the couch.

“How was it?” Vaughn sat next to him, watching Rhys with a careful eye.

“It was good. She’s going to send me a detailed report of everything and our plans moving forward, so I’m hoping we can get a handle on his nightmares.” Rhys quietly admitted.

Vaughn hummed, casting a glance towards Oscar’s door before he looked to Rhys, lowering his voice.

“And you?”

Rhys took another drink of his coffee, turning his gaze to the ceiling. “I’m fine.”

“Rhys…” Vaughn sighed.

Rhys shook his head. He gave Vaughn a tired smile. “Really. Just tired is all.”

“You want to take a nap?”

“Would that be too greedy?” Rhys grimaced.

Vaughn raised his eyebrows, peering over his glasses. “Bro. No. Go sleep. I’ll keep an eye on Oscar. We’ll play with legos, we’ll watch a movie, maybe even read a book. It’ll be fine.”

Rhys bit his bottom lip, searching the beta’s gaze. “Thank you. I’ll pay you back when I can, and we’ll be out of here as soon as I can find us a place, and—”

“Bro,” Vaughn rolled his eyes. “Go to sleep. Whatever you worried about, don’t worry. Know that you’re safe and sound with me, and Oscar is in good hands.”

“What if he comes?” Rhys suddenly whispered, glancing at the door, his grip tightening on the mug. “What if he comes knocking and, and….”

“Then we’ll call Yvette and she’ll come shoot him and dispose of the body. She wants the honours.” Vaughn soothed.

Rhys nodded. He finished his coffee and stood up. He picked up his boots and headed towards his bedroom, shutting the door just as Oscar emerged wearing that morning pyjamas and carrying a box of lego. He paused, watching through the slit in the door as Vaughn moved some things off of the coffee table and examined the box.

“Oh wow, dude! This is so cool. Is this a robot?” Vaughn asked.

“Yeah! It’s the new loader bot five-o’usand!” Oscar said.

“Dude, we are going to have a really busy day. This is going to take us _hours_.”

Rhys quietly shut the door, smiling to himself before he slowly turned and pressed his back against it, sliding down to the floor. The smiled dropped from his face, his head hanging forward as he sat like a marionette that had its strings cut. He stared at the floor, noting the zigzag pattern of the carpet. He wanted to sleep. He wanted to curl into those bed sheets but he knew what would happen: He would lie there on the mattress, tossing and turning, unable to sleep, a thousand things running through his mind before he would manage to get maybe one or two hours of sleep and awake drenched in cold sweat and shaking as he switched on the light to make sure he was alone. That he wasn’t with _him._

Instead Rhys moved, crawling on hands and knees towards the closet. He pulled it partially open before he slipped inside, collapsing onto the pillows and blankets and shirts he’d thrown in there a few days earlier. He shut the door, his eyes falling half-lidded as he listened to his breathing.   

He couldn’t sleep in the open. It wasn’t possible. Instead he breathed in the familiar scent of the sheets of Yvette and Vaughn’s sent, and even Oscars, curling his too long legs into the space of the closet.

He shut his eyes and wallowed in the silence of the room.

 

* * *

 

_“I’m home,” Rhys called as he entered the apartment. It was something he always did, it was something he did when he’d lived with Vaughn. He missed the beta’s company, but… Rhys sighed and shook his head. He pulled off his boots and padded into the apartment._

_The whole apartment was dark and moody, sparsely decorated except for a very expensive leather sofa and big screen TV. The kitchen was dark too, with grey granite countertops and some sort of dark wood cupboards and a stainless steel sink. It was all open concept, with a bar style kitchen counter to eat at. There was a small corridor that led to the bedroom and opposite the bathroom._

_There weren’t many personal things, well, for Rhys anyway. The walls were littered with framed pictures of his alpha accepting awards, certificates, and degrees. Rhys’ things were boxed up in storage, safe and sound._

_He placed the groceries on the kitchen counter, preparing supper. He didn’t hear the front door open until he felt arms wrap around his waist. Rhys squawked, jumping in surprise and the arms tightened in response. He struggled for a second, panic settling into his bones when he felt the nose against his neck._

_“I’m sorry.”_

_Rhys stilled and then he bowed his head, swallowing heavily._

_“I am so sorry. I’ll be better next time, I swear.”_

_Rhys blinked back sudden tears. He didn’t like crying, and he shied away from the words._

_“I-It’s okay. I know you’ll try next time.” Slowly Rhys turned in the arms, smiling uncertain up at his alpha’s bearded face._

_“I don’t deserve you,” Hugo whispered, gently pressing his forehead against Rhys._

_Rhys bit his bottom lip and wrapped his arms around his alpha’s neck, clinging to that feeling of warmth the alpha gave him._

_“I’m sorry,” Rhys finally whispered and Hugo shook his head._

_“It’s my fault. I know I’m a monster. I love you, Rhys.”_

_“I love you too, Hugo.”_

 

* * *

  
 

Rhys awoke, groggy and exhausted. He blinked slowly, noting the mop of brown hair snuggled against him. He shifted slightly and saw Oscar curled up with him completely asleep. Rhys kissed the top of his head before he sighed and wrapped an arm around him, holding Oscar tight. A shift of movement and Rhys lifted his head, blinking as Vaughn quietly opened the closet door. The beta carrying a comforter from the bed. He paused when he saw Rhys was awake before he wordlessly covered Rhys and Oscar with it. He gave Rhys a small smile before he quietly closed the closet door and padded out of the room, shutting the bedroom door behind him.

Rhys snuggled beneath the comforter, listening to Oscar breath and cursing himself for not leaving Hugo sooner.

 

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everybody for your comments!!! I was really worried about posting this fic but I'm glad people seem to find it interesting and intriguing. Your feedback and support means the world :) Thank you!

The week passed in a blur of work, Oscar’s preschool, and just trying to keep everything balanced. Rhys sat at his desk, drinking his coffee as he checked his email, still awaiting a report from Doctor Leen from Sunday. He sent off an email asking if she had had chance to fill the report yet and shook his head, running a hand through his hair as he looked to the picture on his desk of Oscar smiling brightly up at him before he focused on his work.

He had transferred from the department of propaganda to one of the various technology branches where he could hide in his nine-to-five cubical and write up what seemed like endless reports on the latest round of weapons tests and research information. The floor was mainly filled with other omegas and several betas. His boss, an alpha, was good friends with Yvette and that was how he was able to switch departments so easily. Otherwise he would have had to go through Hugo and Rhys knew the alpha would never let him leave propaganda.

Although in the six months since he’d left, Hugo hadn’t tried to contact him or Oscar. Rhys tried not o think about it; he had more important things to focus on and he buried himself in his work.

Shortly around noon, he received a message on his Comm with an image attached from Yvette. She and Oscar were sitting together at the Hub of Heroism hotdog shop and he had a massive hotdog covered with mustard, ketchup and relish. Beneath it was a short text: _I’m kidnapping Oscar. He’s mine now. I will not release him until I get a million hugs and kisses in exchange for his freedom._

Lips twitching, Rhys quickly texted back to her.

_‘He doesn’t like the green mint toothpaste you have and he won’t sleep without his socks on. Have fun and Vaughn and I will see you tomorrow for breakfast.’_

Moments later, Yvette replied.

‘ _I will release Oscar in exchange for pancakes at Pancake Planet. They make chocolate chip._ _See you tomorrow!’_

Rhys rolled his eyes, feeling in a much better mood as he shot off an email to Vaughn alerting the beta to Oscar’s fate. At first, Rhys had been terrified of letting Oscar out of his eyesight, even hissing at Vaughn when the beta got too close, but after some early conversations Doctor Leen where she described Oscar spending time with Yevette as positive exposure to a friendly alpha, it made logical sense. Still, he’d been in such a state when he had finally gotten himself together and not panicking at every loud noise or being fearful of loud sounds, he had spoken with both Yvette and Vaughn and registered them with the playschool as Oscar’s next of kin so if anything happened to Rhys, at least Oscar would be with someone he trusted.

Another text reached him just as he took another sip of coffee. I t was a message from Vaughn bemoaning having too much work and that he wouldn’t be home until late but that . Rhys shrugged and returned to work staying a few hours later after everybody had gone home until a loader bot wandered in and started cleaning the floors. He gave it a tight smile and shut down his computer, heading home.

When he arrived to the empty apartment, he kicked off his shoes and hung up his jacket, loosening his tie. He popped a slice of cold pizza into the microwave, checking his Comm as he leaned against the edge of the counter. There were a few more pictures of Yvette and Oscar: Oscar and her buying toothpaste (cotton candy blue), getting soup for supper, and a playlist of the movies they were going to watch tonight. He zoomed in on the titles, noting most of them were animated comedies; nothing too distressing or dark. While the pizza slowly spun as it heated,  he checked his email and saw a new email from Doctor Leen apologizing for sending it so late.

_Oscar is progressing in treatment. He recognises that the physical and emotional abuse you underwent was real and not just nightmares. He does have some trouble differentiating between the man monster in his dreams and Hugo and often confuses them. However, this is his psyche trying to comfort itself after the abuse he himself suffered and—_

Rhys closed the email and pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. He didn’t need to read anymore. A part of him wished that Oscar would grow up and completely forget about this period in his life. That he would ignore it and think it was all just childhood dreams. Rhys would be content with that. It would be easy to tell Oscar when he got older that his father had been a vault hunter, or more likely a soldier on the station that Rhys had fallen for and had somehow died in combat.

His lips quirked at the thought as the microwave beeped. He popped it open and took out the plate with the pizza and wandered to the old couch, plopping down on it as he grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. It was Friday night and Rhys was by himself.

Time to go wild.

He snorted at the idea and flipped through the channels aimlessly until he landed on some random dating show. An omega in her early twenties was being courted by several alphas, each of them eager to receive the rose she held. Rhys rolled his eyes as they all gushed about bonding and being together. He’d been so excited when he’d been first bonded. Giddy, even. And then… then…

Rhys looked down at his half-eaten pizza and placed it on the couch next to him, his appetite lost. He stared at the screen, switching rapidly, not really focusing but also trying to focus so he wouldn’t start thinking and get lost in the labyrinth of lies, pain, and humiliation of his past. He frowned, looking at the remote. What was wrong with him? He was feeling so much better and… and… then he started thinking about…

About…

Rhys shook his head and turned off the TV. He got up and went to the door, pulled on his boots and jacket and walked out of the apartment. He couldn’t stay in the apartment by himself. He knew if he did, he’d go crazy. Walking around Helios on a Friday night, now that was exciting. He headed for the Hub of Heroism, no mission in mind, maybe some window shopping and planning on buying something new for Oscar. His birthday was coming up.

A smile touched Rhys’ lips as he strolled through the hub, people walking past him with many ignoring him, the smell of the various restaurants made his stomach rumble in curiosity and Rhys sighed. He didn’t like going out to eat on his own. It spooked him in a way. He usually ate with Vaughn or Yvette and Oscar. Really, if he thought about it, if it hadn’t been for his son, Rhys would probably be living as a hermit. It was a far cry from his university years, heck even the years prior to being bonded.

 Slowly he made his way up the stairs of the hub, intending to head for the transit system and see if there was anything interesting going on in the various little subsections of Helios. He knew from a scattering of emails that someone in research and development was growing bathtub whiskey and there were even rumours that a few folks in accounting had a heavy metal band that played Friday nights.

He stood waiting for the train to come amongst the growing Friday night crowd when he heard an oddly familiar loud and heavy sigh and glanced from the corner of his eye.

No.

_No way._

His heart frozen, Rhys looked away. He swallowed, shoving his shaking hands into his coats pockets, sneaking glances towards the man examining his Comm while amongst the crowded platform, his face plain and bored and completely oblivious that Rhys was standing twenty feet away from him.

_Hugo._

Rhys swallowed and stared straight ahead. He hadn’t seen Hugo since he’d left him six months ago. Since he’d taken Oscar to the emergency clinic in the middle of the night and then called Vaughn with nowhere to go and absolutely panicked. He-he, shit. Rhys glanced over his other shoulder and noted the crowd that had grown since he’d started waiting. There were so many people, he’d have to force through them, but hell, if it got him away from Hugo, then Rhys was more than happy to shove a few people down.

But then the train arrived and Rhys was trapped with the flow. He tried to move against the crowd, panic starting to sink its bony claws into his lungs but he was helpless as he found himself on the train, the doors sliding shut with a pleasant chime.

He swallowed again, feeling himself sweat. Maybe it would be okay. Maybe Hugo wouldn’t see him or notice him. He rubbed the base of his neck, his fingers skittering along the rough scar tissue of where his bonding site had been. The train moved away from the station and Rhys breathed through his mouth, trying to calm his heart and ignore the smell of intoxicated alphas, betas, and omegas that crowded around him. Really, why did everybody have to go out drinking on a Friday night? What was wrong with curling up at home and watching shitty reality TV with a glass of wine or a box of apple juice?

God he missed Oscar. But if Oscar was there then… then…

Rhys hazard a glance over to where he’d seen Hugo and froze when he saw wide black eyes staring back at him.

Hugo saw him.

Hugo knew he was there.

Rhys knew it was stupid—that they would somehow meet even though Rhys had changed departments and moved halfway across the station, pointedly doing everything in his power to make sure they would never see one another again, especially after what had happened with Oscar.

_Oscar._

The murmur of the crowd became a dull roar to Rhys’ ears, something like a heartbeat trapped in a steel tube threatening to explode. He saw Hugo open his mouth and call out, but his voice was lost along that heavy throbbing wave and Rhys turned on his heel. He pushed and shoved his way through the crowd, ignoring, not really ignoring but just not _hearing_ the curses and vicious snaps at him. He made it to the end of the train car and opened it, glancing backward.

Hugo was following him, calling out to him.

Panicked, Rhys slid open the door and entered the next train car as the train chirped and made a garbled mechanical announcement overhead. Rhys heading for the slowly opening wide doors. He didn’t care where he got off, he just had to get out. A handful of people stepped out and Rhys walked out into the cool recycled air, his heart pounding wildly against his chest. He turned, watching as the doors slid shut and the train started moving again. Hugo stood by the doors, a frustrated look on his face as he stared at Rhys through the glass as the train pulled away.

Without a second look, Rhys fled down the stairs and disappeared down a darkened corridor. He walked, his boots echoing along the steel corridor, his eyes wide, not really focused but knowing he had to walk, that he had to keep going, that if he stopped then he would crumble into a ball and cry his eyes out. Already he could feel his eyes starting to burn and he scrubbed his hand over his face. He couldn’t break down and cry in the middle of the hallway, he just couldn’t.

He would cry when he got home. That was all there was too it. He would dig out the wine bottle he knew Vaughn kept hidden behind the fridge and he would drink himself sick. Then he could forget about tonight. He would forget about Hugo.

It would be for the best. Besides, he needed to get ready for morning breakfast.

Plan in mind, Rhys brought up a map of Helios on his palm, smacking his wrist when it flicked twice, the screen crackling and glitching. He noted where he was and started back home.

 

To Be Continued…

PS: [My Tumblr](http://skybloodfox.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That you to those who commented and reviewed! I really appreciate it!! Thank you so much! :D I hope this chapter is okay. Let me know what you think!

They were late.

Rhys carried Oscar, still partially asleep in his arms, as he raced down the corridor. He checked his Echo-eye, grimacing at the reality they were ten minutes late for his appointment. He’d gone ahead and sent an urgent email to Doctor Leen’s secretary that they would be late and he profoundly apologized for it but a crisis had come up which had delayed them.

That crisis being Oscar couldn’t find his favourite Loader Bot toy and had thrown a fit over it. It was the first one he’d had in six months over something, actually being vocal about what he wanted without fear of reprisal. It made Rhys’ heart soar at the sight even as Vaughn dug through the laundry basket trying to find it. Somehow, someway, nobody could explain how, but the yellow toy had made its way into the water tank of the toilet. The only reason Rhys had even looked there was because the lid was partially askew and he’d noticed it while gargling a mouthwash because he didn’t have time to brush his teeth.

He hoped, prayed would probably be the better word, that Doctor Leen saw this as progress and would still let them see her.

With the fit come and gone, Oscar was partially asleep on Rhys’ shoulder, clutching his toy to him while Rhys pulled open the door, not even noting the other person sitting in the almost comfortable waiting room chairs. He panted, approaching the desk and seeing Doctor Leen’s secretary, Kirsha… something? What was it? Rhys could never remember but she was a pleasant beta who kept a handful of small treats in her desk.

“Mr. Greener,” Kirsha smiled kindly up at him. “You made it.”

“I did, yes, I’m so sorry, we couldn’t find his loader bot toy.” Rhys gushed, shifting Oscar on his hip. Oscar finally lifted his head, yawning and blinking as he looked around the room.

“They can go for a bit of a walkabout. I did receive your email, but I’m afraid we had to give up your time. You were half-an-hour late,” Kirsha’s tone was genuinely apologetic.

Rhys drew in a sudden breath before he nodded. “O-Okay, um, does-does this mean, what I’m trying to say is,” he stuttered and Kirsha smiled gently up at him.

“We had a client cancel this morning so Oscar will take his place. It’s maybe about an hour? Hour and a half?”

Relief swept through Rhys and he physically sagged before he flashed her a tired smile. “Yes, yes that would be perfect. Thank you.” Rhys stepped away from the desk and headed for the waiting room, smiling at Oscar as he took a seat, shifting Oscar on his lap. “That was super close.”

“I’m sorry, Dad,” Oscar whispered, his head bowed, his voice soft.

“I know. Let’s try and be better next time, okay?” Rhys whispered and Oscar lifted his head and nodded, a hint of a smile on his chubby cheeks.

“Yes, Dad. Can I play with the toys?” Oscar waved at the corner and Rhys let him down onto the floor. He watched Oscar run to the corner and sit down in front of a small plastic drawer, pulling out random items from it to play with his toy Loader Bot. He leaned back in his seat, sighing, his gaze looking toward the familiar pamphlets only to blink as he was met with tired blue and green eyes behind thick, black framed, glasses. The man sitting across from him was wearing jeans with ragged ends, sneakers, and a hoodie and baseball cap.

  At the same time Rhys inhaled and realized the man was an alpha, his eyes widening, the man across from him narrowed his gaze and pulled out his Comm, turning his attention to it. Rhys dropped his gaze to his lap then looked over at Oscar, watching as he played with a toy Hyperion soldier and his Loader bot.

It wasn’t that Rhys didn’t like alphas, but it was odd to have one come to Doctor Leen. In the three months Oscar had been seeing her, he’d never seen an alpha enter the clinic, let alone smell one there. It was odd. He was starting to zone out and Rhys shook his head, getting comfortable in his chair. He couldn’t do that, especially with Oscar around.  It was going to be a long wait and—

_Snap_

With a soft cry, Oscar was standing in front of Rhys holding out his broken loader bot toy.

“Dad-Dad, I broke it-it,” Oscar stuttered, starting to tremble and shake.

“Oh, oh, it’s okay, let me have a look,” Rhys soothed, examining the broken toy. One of the arms had broken off, or maybe popped off, Rhys wasn’t sure which, but as Oscar’s shaking started to worsen he gave the toy back to Oscar and stroked his hair. “Hey, hey? Oscar, look at me?”

Wide-eyed, Oscar looked up at Rhys, panic on his small features. “I-I’m sorry, I-I-I-I’m so-so-orry, dun be-be ma-a-ad.”

 _Oh._ Rhys’ heart ached at that. He gave Oscar a small smile. “I’m not mad, okay? We’ll be able to fix it. Maybe Vaughn, or-or someone can help. But don’t cry, okay?”

Bottom lip trembling and looking at the floor, Oscar clutched his toy to his chest. It had been a gift from Vaughn when he and Oscar had first come to live with the beta and Oscar loved it dearly. Still, Rhys wasn’t sure how they were going to fix it, and according to Vaughn there had been a waiting list for it.

“Hey, is that the Loader Bot Helper?” The alpha asked, his voice scratchy but soft.

Rhys froze, his gaze spiking up to watch the alpha. He’d put away his phone and was leaning forward, his hands dangling between his knees. The hairs on the back of his neck rose but Rhys bit back the sudden panic that settled in his belly. Not all alphas were alike. He had to keep reminding himself of this, sometimes even with Yvette.

Oscar hiccupped and nodded slowly.

“Wow!” The alpha gasped, “that’s so cool! Can I see it?”

Oscar looked up to Rhys and Rhys gave a short nod. Slowly, uncertain and hesitant, Oscar approached the alpha, holding out his toy. “I-I-I-I broke-oke it,” he whispered.

“Can I hold it?” The alpha asked, his voice something akin to awe as he held out a large, tanned, and lightly scared hand. Oscar placed the two pieces in the alphas hand and stepped back like he was afraid he would be hit.

Rhys wondered if enough therapy would stop that reflex or if it would be something that stayed with Oscar throughout life.

The alpha carefully examined both pieces, whistling softly. “Dude, this is _really_ cool. Your Dad has really good taste.”

“My-my Uncle Van gave-gave it to me when-when we moved, moved in.” Oscar said, his stuttering starting to ease.

“Yeah?” The alpha smiled and Oscar smiled back, uncertain. “You said it was broken? Can you show me where?”

“Y-Yeah, I broke it here,” Oscar showed the alpha where the limb had come off, the alpha leaning close and listening intently.

Rhys shifted in his chair, watching the pair and having a terrible moment wishing it was Hugo that was paying attention like this strange alpha. He stomped that feeling down to the pits of his subconscious and spat on the grave.

“Really? Well, let’s see, maybe if we do this…” with the twist of his wrist, the alpha popped the arm back into the rest of the bot. Oscar gasped in shock and the alpha smiled, waving the arm of the toy. “See? Good as new.”

“Thank-thank you!” Oscar gushed and raced back to Rhys, holding up the door. “Loo-look! It’s fixed, he fix-fixed it!”

“I see, I see,” Rhys said as Oscar took off back to the corner of the room, returning to the game he was playing with the soldier like nothing had happened. It took him aback but also made him smile as he watched. He turned his gaze toward the alpha, faltering when he saw the alpha was watching him and Oscar. “Thank you. He really loves that one.”

“I’m glad I could help.” The alpha said, a tired smile on his face.

Rhys cleared his throat. He waved at Oscar. “That’s my son, Oscar. I’m, I’m Rhys. Greener.”

The alpha hesitated before he extended his hand and Rhys leaned forward, shaking it. Surprised at how warm the alpha’s hand was. “I’m John, John Lawrence.”

“Nice to meet you, John.” Rhys said lopsidedly before they both let go and eased in their chairs.

“You too, Rhys.” John nodded and checked his Comm before looking back to Oscar. “So Oscar, he’s five, six?”

“Four, turning five in a month, actually.” Rhys said.

John clucked his tongue. “He’s going to be a tall one.”

“His father was taller than me so anything is possible,” Rhys said then stopped, swallowing as he stared at the floor. When his hand started to shake, he carefully leaned forward and sat on it. It was better than feeling the tremors.

“Father an alpha?” John asked carefully and Rhys nodded.

“So-so, have you known Doctor Leen long?” Rhys started, then grimaced at how his own words faltered on his tongue. It was so strange to be talking to someone else there in the waiting room. Granted, outside of work Rhys really didn’t talk to anybody else except for Vaughn and Yvette. So this was fresh territory for him.

“My daughter saw her about three years ago, and…. Well…. Here we are.” John waved his hand around the waiting room. “You?”

“Three months?” Rhys cleared his throat. “I left his father six months ago, and, well… here we are.” Rhys said. John gave Rhys a half smile at that.

“His father?” John tapped his own arm, gesturing to Oscar’s cast and Rhys nodded.

“Y-Yeah, I’m hoping that, early intervention that… that he won’t remember this time? You know?”

“Kids are pretty resilient,” John offered and Rhys let out a shaky breath.

“I hope so.”

The door to the room opened and Doctor Leen was there, wearing a warm grey cardigan and brown slacks. She smiled as a little girl with black hair and blue eyes wearing an oversize t-shirt and pyjama pants emerged with wool lined boots behind Doctor Leen. She clutched a purple unicorn stuffed toy to her chest, her eyes red from crying.  John stood up and approached, whispering with Doctor Leen.

Rhys looked away, waving Oscar to come over to him. Obediently Oscar approached, giving the girl a curious look. The girl looked at Oscar blankly before she raised her hand to John and wordlessly John picked up her. She curled around him, resting her head on his shoulder and ducking her face into his neck. John nodded and stepped away from Doctor Leen, he gave Rhys a weary smile and mouthed _bye_ to Oscar as he slipped out the door.

“Oscar?” Doctor Leen smiled and offered her hand to him.

Oscar gave Rhys a bright smile and skipped toward her, starting to talk as the door closed behind them and Rhys was left alone to stare at the wall of pamphlets and happy omega couples once more.

 

* * *

 

 

He actually managed to start to doze, his eyes falling half-lidded  as the time ticked on. He really hadn’t gotten much sleep last night and it was so quiet and comfortable in the waiting room. He shook himself awake when the door opened and Oscar and Doctor Leen emerged, a concerned look on her face. Oscar ran straight to Rhys and Rhys picked him up as he stood, hugging Oscar tight.

“Everything good?” Rhys smiled and Oscar hummed in agreement. He turned to Doctor Leen. “I got your notes about him,”

“Mr. Greener, can we talk?”

Rhys blinked, taken aback. He looked at Oscar then Doctor Leen and nodded. “Y-yes, of course. Oscar, can you go play with the toys for a few minutes?”

“Yes, Dad,” Rhys placed Oscar on the floor and after giving him a quick glance, he followed Doctor Leen into her office.

The walls were decorated with children’s drawings. Paintings and illustrations of animals and towns and cities. The room felt warm with the overstuffed couch and pile of large stuffed toys in the corner. There were shelves filled with books and sock poppets, and there was a small children’s table in the corner with crayons and crate paper. Doctor Leen shut the door behind her and Rhys swallowed, suddenly nervous.

“Is, is everything okay? I mean, aside from the obvious. Is Oscar okay?” Rhys floundered.

“Oscar is doing better,” Doctor Leen reassured. “And steady improvement is wonderful.”

“I’m sensing a ‘but’,” Rhys frowned.

“He said that you sleep in your closet.”

Rhys stared at her. She didn’t look judgemental, just deeply concerned giving her drawn forehead and gentle voice.

“He also said that sometimes you’ll stare at a wall or nothing for a very long time.”

Heat started to crawl up Rhys’ neck and he rubbed his neck, swallowing, hard. “I-I, um,”

“He told me that you used a fork to cut out your bond with his father.” The last words were a whisper.

Rhys shoved his hands into his pocket, looking anywhere but at Doctor Leen. He started to pace back and forth before he stopped in front of her. “Look, he, I mean, Hugo was going to kill him. I _had_ to end the bond and I couldn’t wait the nine months. It was the only way because I wanted desperately to go back to him. And, I-Yes, I get tired after a long day of work, but who doesn’t?” Rhys waved at the door. “And-and, the closet? That’s, I like to nest. I know it’s old fashioned, okay, but I like it fine.”

Doctor Leen’s face scrunched up and she walked toward her desk, a solid mahogany monster  before she scribbled on it and returned, handing him a card. Rhys frowned at it, taking it from her hands. “What is it?”

“This is the name of a very good trauma treatment specialist that I know. He’s a counsellor—”

“No.”

Rhys voice was flat and devoid of emotion. He stared at the ground before he cleared his throat. “No, thank you. I want to work on Oscar. He deserves a second chance.”

Doctor Leen nodded slowly and went to open the door. Rhys went to leave when she leaned closer, her voice soft.

“Mr. Greener, you, of all people, deserve a second chance.”

Rhys flicked his gaze towards Oscar then back to her.

“Next Sunday?”

“Next Sunday,” Doctor Leen said, waving as Rhys picked up Oscar and left the private clinic, heading for the elevator.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Here is the next chapter, it picks up right where the last one left off. I hope it's okay. I really want to thank you for sticking with me so far. Also, I have changed the comment settings so you don't need an account to comment, but if things get too heated, I'll switch back. Thank you.

When they got home, Vaughn was waiting, an anxious look on his face. Silently, he waved towards the kitchen and Rhys called to Oscar.

“Oscar, can you play with your toys in your room?”

“M’kay!” Oscar yelled back, turning his back. Without another word, Vaughn went and shut Oscar’s door before walking back to Rhys who was hanging up their jackets by the front door. They huddled together in the small kitchen.

“What’s wrong?” Rhys whispered.

Vaughn fidgeted before he handed Rhys a small card that looked like it belonged amongst a sea of roses. Rhys frowned and flipped it open. He froze.

‘ _Can we talk?’_ the words were scribbled in Hugo’s writing and Rhys slowly ran his thumb along the words ‘talk’, his lips souring.

“I threw the flowers in the trash, along with the small teddy bear. I didn’t want Oscar to see them.” Vaughn murmured.

“Thank you.” Rhys folded the small card and ripped it in half before ripping it in half again. He tossed the shreds into the garbage, noting the trashed blue lilies as he closed the lid. He took a deep breath and quietly told Vaughn about Friday night, explaining how he’d seen Hugo on the train. He ignored the way Vaughn’s face paled before it turned red with anger.

“That-That, that _asshole!”_ Vaughn growled.

Rhys raked a hand through his hair as Vaughn started to pace back and forth.

“Who does he think he is? Trying to contact you, I mean, wait, he hasn’t contacted you since he broke Oscars arm, right?” Vaughn scowled.

“Not a peep.” Rhys dropped his voice, glancing at Oscar’s bedroom door.

“You would think he would say something, call or-or, I don’t know, do something.” Vaughn groaned.

Rhys gave his friend a small smile before he shook his head. “I’m going to go take a very long shower, read to Oscar, and get the laundry started.”

Vaughn let out an annoyed huff before he nodded. “I need to go to the hub and pick up something from supper. I was think sandwiches and macaroni salad for supper?”

“Sounds good,” Rhys said. He headed towards the small shared bathroom and shut the door. He stripped off his clothing, carefully piling it on the counter piled high with their combined tooth paste and various toy dinosaurs that lived in the bathroom. He avoided looking at his reflection in the mirror. He hated seeing himself. Where for the longest time in his life he doted for hours on his appearance, now he just quickly combed his hair and left the room as quickly as possible. 

He stepped into the shower, turning the water on and turning his face towards the heat. He shut his eyes and let the tension of the day pour through him. He could feel some of his muscles relaxing, but he couldn’t stop his mind from wandering.

Especially with Hugo.

Why would Hugo try and talk to him now? Why would he try and make contact? Was it because he’d seen him on the train? He shook his head. It was pointless. He was never going to talk with Hugo again.

Rhys quickly finished in the shower and stepped out, toweling himself off roughly before he headed into his bedroom and got dressed. He needed to focus on the day ahead of him, not behind him.

 

* * *

 

_He prayed Hugo was asleep and had drunk enough to forget about the previous few days. That gave Rhys hope. Hugo had done it before, gone into rages and not remembered his actions, the only sign the bruises on Rhys’ body. Nothing above the neck, always the waist, or back, or ribs._

_When he got home, he cracked open the door, silently slipping inside. It was quiet, the only light from the small kitchen lights. Everything else was cast in darkness. Rhys swallowed and as quietly as he could, he edged his way toward the bedroom, hoping to make it to the closet before Hugo found him._

_He didn’t make it._

_Faster then he realized, he was grabbed and thrown against the wall, his head hitting one of the frames and Rhys whined, seeing stars for a second before his organic arm was grabbed and twisted behind his back. He cried out as pain danced along his back then stilled, his breath stuck in his throat as Hugo’s alcoholic breath filled his sense._

_“Where the fuck have you been?” Hugo growled._

_Rhys whimpered. He knew nothing he said would help so instead he bowed his head, offering Hugo his bonding site. Instead Hugo punched him in his right side just below his ribs and Rhys gasped. He would have fallen if the hold on his other arm hadn’t tightened._

_“H-Hugo,” Rhys begged._

_“Probably fucking another alpha,”_

_“No! I’m would never!” Rhys quickly shot back, desperation rising._

_“We’ll fucking see, won’t we,” Hugo snapped and Rhys found himself being dragged into the bedroom, his cries falling on deaf ears._

 

* * *

 

Rhys slowly opened his eyes, staring at the hanging clothes of his closet as his dream and memory coiled around him like a snake, crushing the very breath from his lungs and leaving him shaken and exhausted. He couldn’t remember the last time he had actually dreamed. Instead every time he shut his eyes, it was like he was replaying some horror movie over and over again with no hope in sight of it stopping, and no one to save him.

His lashes fluttered briefly and he swallowed, fighting the way his heart fluttered madly in his chest. He gave himself a few minutes of laying in the silence before he finally looked around the small space. The door was closed, locked from within with the simple eye and hook he’d added. Oscar was next to him, his eyes shut, his mouth parted as he slept. Rhys closed his eyes and swallowed again, the sound almost suffocating in space.

Doctor Leen’s words weighed on him. _He_ might sleep in the closet, but Oscar didn’t need to so as careful not to wake Oscar, Rhys slowly uncurled and flipped open the lock to the closet. He pushed open the door and picked Oscar up in his arms, shushing him gently when he mumbled in his sleep. Rhys left his bedroom and headed for Oscars.

He nudged open the door with his hip, his eyes casting to the nightlight that softly illuminated the room. Oscar needed a nightlight or else he’d start screaming when it got too dark. Careful not to step on any stray piece of Lego or toy, Rhys tiptoed to the bed and placed Oscar on the sheets, tucking him back in amongst the yellow blankets and loader bot decorated comforter. He kissed his forehead, smiling ruefully as Oscar turned and snuggled into the blankets, not having awoken.

Rhys stepped back, his heel nudging one of the toys on the floor. He glanced down and noticed the toy loader bot Oscar had that morning. He picked it up, running his hands over the small form and moving the arm up and down, thinking of the alpha who had been kind enough and fixed it for Oscar.

A part of Rhys wondered if he would see the alpha again, but given the look on the little girls face… he’d recognized that look. It was the same blank expression Rhys had when he’d finally slipped to the bathroom in the clinic after Vaughn had shown up, and Oscar had been given some painkillers by the doctors and gone to sleep. He didn’t think the alpha had hurt her to make her look like that, not the way she clung to him when he’d picked her up and carried her out. That was a scared omega, terrified of the outer world, or rather what she had seen.

He placed the toy next to Oscar, watching as his son curled around it and hugged the loader bot tight. Silently, Rhys crept from the room and shut the door. He walked over to the couch and collapsed on it, stretching out on the faded cloth. He grabbed the remote and turned it on, making sure the volume was as low as possible until he had to strain to listen to the murmurs of people speaking and products being sold. He cleared his throat, settling in and watched it late into the early morning hours.

 

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter is okay!

Rhys sipped his bitterly sweet hot coffee as the elevator reached his offices floor. For three days he hadn’t been able to sleep. Every time he would start to close his eyes, he would slip into the same memory of Hugo dragging him into the bedroom and he would wake up panicked, even in his closet nest. It had gotten so bad that Vaughn, dear Vaughn, asked him to take notes one morning and follow a specific stock that was only traded between the hours of two and four am.

After some wheedling and questions, Vaughn explained that there was a rumour it was Handsome Jack’s private stock that was being sold and bought. Although what Handsome Jack would be doing with shares in a crypted investigation company that looked for mystical animals like unicorns, Rhys had no idea, but he still dutifully wrote down and made notes of the highs and lows and whatever rumours came up when the business analysts were talking and Vaughn, and Oscar, were both dead to the world.

It was crowded that morning in the elevator, several of his workmates happily talking with one another. Rhys gave them all what he hoped was a smile but felt more like a grimace. It wasn’t that he wasn’t trying to engage with them, just that he had spent a long time building walls between himself and others.

Even with Vaughn.

The elevators doors opened and Rhys waited for the others to step out before he left, walking amongst the maze of cubicles and desks, the room filling with the buzz of people chatting. He frowned when he saw a small group of people gathered his space and he slowed as he approached.

“What’s going on?”

Tilda, an omega in her late thirties with a bubbly personality perked up when she saw Rhys. She actually sat across from him and had been the one to help him get organized with the filing system when he’d first transferred in.

“You’ve gotten a delivery!” Tilda smiled.

Rhys stared at her.

“What?”

Wordlessly she gestured to his desk and Rhys stalked around while the others parted for him. He almost dropped his coffee when he saw the flowers, blue lilies, and a small Hyperion teddy bear sitting on his desk. There was another card attached.

“Aren’t you going to open it?” Tilda’s voice was excited but all Rhys felt was a thousand pound weight starting to settle in his belly. He swallowed and with a shaking hand, set his coffee down on his desk. He plucked card from amongst the flowers and flicked it open, his eyes scanning before he closed it and tore it in half.

Tilda and a few others gasped and Rhys gave them a rueful smile. “It’s a marketing sting from one of the flower shops. Evidently their sending flowers to random people on the various floors to drum up business.” Tilda frowned and Rhys shrugged before he pointed at them. “I’m allergic to lilies. Would you take them?”

“Oh, are you sure?” Tilda’s frown deepened and Rhys gave her a genuine smile.

“I’m sure. I don’t think anybody wants me to spend all day sneezing.” He winked and Tilda’s frown softened. She smiled and picked up the vase, marvelling as she took them to her desk. Rhys handed another beta the small teddy bear and said “Oscar’s into loader bots, not really interested in bears.”

 There was a quiet murmur amongst the crowd and they dispatched, leaving Rhys alone. He pocketed the note and took off his jacket, settling into his chair as he turned his computer on.

When lunch came, he gave Tilda a smile as she left with several of the others. He took the chance to slip off to the omega bathroom on the floor and stepped into one of the stalls, locking it as he pulled out the ripped card from his pocket. With shaking hands, he put the two pieces together, his eyes tracing the familiar curved lettering.

_‘I love you._

_Please call me.’_

Saliva flooded Rhys’ mouth and he turned, clutching the edge of the seat as he vomited up the coffee he’d drank that morning.

 

* * *

 

Rhys didn’t sleep that night.

Instead of crawling into his nest and just wallowing in the quiet, he’d stayed with Oscar until Oscar had fallen asleep before he sat next to his son’s bed on the floor, watching the door with rigid determination that Hugo would walk in at any second.

Logically he knew it was stupid. That what he was doing was wasting his time because Hugo wouldn’t be able to get into the apartment. Still, there was something in him that wouldn’t settle until he was damn sure that Oscar was safe and sound.

It was quiet in Oscar’s room, the only light from the nightlight in the corner. Rhys rested his head on his curled knees, watching and just _waiting_ for something to happen as he listened to Oscar slowly breathe.

When he heard the gentle scratching, he startled, his heart rate spiking as the door handle twisted until Vaughn peeked in. All at once, the worry left from Rhys’ bones and he sagged again the wall as his best friend carefully slipped into the room and nudged the door shut with his foot. He turned, watching the floor like a minefield as he approached Rhys and offered him a steaming mug of coffee.

Rhys slowly blinked at the mug before he smiled tentatively and stretched his legs out, taking the mug with a quiet _‘thank you._ ’ Vaughn nodded and pushed a few toys aside before he sat next to Rhys, his gaze narrowing on the door and took a sip of his own coffee.

Neither said anything, not until Rhys finished his coffee and set it on the carpet next to him, feeling more awake but still exhausted. It was a delicate balance.

“I take it I won’t get my Unicorn numbers?” The words were gentle, teasing, but Rhys shook his head, leaning close to the beta.

“I… I can’t leave Oscar. Not tonight.”

“Hugo?” The name was a whisper.

Rhys dug into his pocket and handed Vaughn the ripped card. He watched as the beta took the pieces, pushing up his glasses before he held the card together and flipped it open. A wave of emotions washed across his face; anger, fury, worry and fear. That last one was quickly squashed as Vaughn crumbled the cards in his hands and pocketed it.

“That _asshole_.”

“Will you stay? I-I mean, I know that he won’t come tonight, but, in case I fall asleep… I don’t…” Rhys struggled with the words but Vaughn shot him a knowing look.

“Bro, consider me your main look out. Nobody, and I mean _nobody_ , is getting into our apartment and nobody is going anywhere near Oscar.” Vaughn nodded.

Rhys smiled slightly, his lips warbling before he bit his bottom lip. He hoped Vaughn was right.

 

* * *

 

  _Everything else was cast in darkness. Rhys swallowed and as quietly as he could, he edged his way toward the bedroom, hoping to make it to the closet before Hugo found him._

_He didn’t make it._

_Faster then he realized, he was grabbed and thrown against the wall, his head hitting one of the frames and Rhys whined, seeing stars for a second before his organic arm was grabbed and twisted behind his back. He cried out as pain danced along his back then stilled, his breath stuck in his throat as Hugo’s alcoholic breath filled his sense._

_“Where the fuck have you been?” Hugo growled._

 

* * *

 

Rhys sucked in a deep breath, his eyes snapping open. He sat forward, looking around the room, shaking slightly as it took him several minutes before he remembered where he was and why.

Oscar.

He jerked his head to the bed and froze. He wasn’t there. Oscar wasn’t in bed.

Trembling, Rhys got to his knees, tumbling on his hands and feet until he raced from the bedroom, struggling with the door handle before he wretched it open.

“Oscar!” He yelled into the rest of the apartment. Oh god, oh god, Hugo had come, Hugo had come in the night and—

“Dad?”

“Rhys?”

Rhys stilled, his hands shaking as he saw Oscar sitting at the table eating his morning cereal and Vaughn was pouring him a glass of milk. In a haze, he stumbled out of the doorway and lifted Oscar from the chair into his arms, hugging him tight even as Oscar squeaked.

“Oscar, I was so worried, I was-was, you’re okay,” Rhys examined him, checking his face and hair, mindful of the cast he wore.

Oscar nodded, his brown eyes wide. “I-I-I-I’m fine, fine. Da-Dad? Can-Can I eat?”

“Of course, baby, of course,” Rhys kissed his forehead before he placed him back on his chair and Oscar wiggled back into position, bringing a spoonful of cereal to his mouth. Rhys slid into the chair, propping his chin in his hand as he watched him eat.

“Bro,” Vaughn placed a bowl in front of Rhys and handed him the milk before he sat next to him.

“Thank you,” Rhys swallowed his heart finally calming down. He gave him a frazzled look and Vaughn, with dark circles under his eyes merely raised a spoon in knowing before he dug in.

They ate in silence, Rhys casting glances at Oscar every few minutes and Vaughn’s head starting to dip before he would raise his head and blink blankly and resume eating. Oscar ate thoughtfully, chewing slowly. Eventually Rhys got up and poured himself and Vaughn some fresh coffee. Vaughn yawned and took the drink grateful.

“H-Hey, Da-Dad?” Oscar chased a piece of cereal around his bowl.

“Yeah?” Rhys sat back down, biting back his own yawn. He’d slept but it was in no way restful.

“Do you think-think the girl-girl is okay?”

Rhys slowly blinked, his brows tugging together as Vaughn finished his coffee and poured himself another one from the carafe.

“What girl, Oscar?”

“What’s this?” Vaughn settled back in his chair, turning to Oscar.

Oscar put down his spoon. “T-The sad girl with-with Doc-Doc-Doc—”

“Doctor Leen?” Rhys offered.

Oscar nodded. “Y—Yeah.”

“Sad girl?” Vaughn looked between Oscar and Rhys.

“Her-Her Dad fixed my-my loader bot-t.” Oscar said.

“Her Dad’s an alpha. He’s taken her to see Doctor Leen before,” Rhys filled in the gaps.

“Ahhh,” Vaughn nodded slowly.

“I think her Dad is trying to help her, Oscar. Sometimes things take time to heal.” Rhys explained.

“Like-Like my arm?” Oscar touched the cast on his arm.

“Yeah, just like your arm. But, sometimes things happen that take a very long time to fix, and some people have to wear casts all their lives because they’ve been hurt very badly. Sometimes people can’t take off the casts because they’ve been hurt too much inside.” Rhys struggled, “do you understand what I mean, Oscar?”

Oscar slowly nodded, looking at his cast. “Y-Yeah.”

An alert popped up in Rhys’ comm and he glanced at it before shaking his head. “Okay, finish up breakfast. We have to leave in fifteen minutes.”

“Yes, D-Dad.” Oscar finished his bowl of ceral in record time and left the table, racing to the bathroom to brush his teeth, leaving Rhys and Vaughn alone.

Rhys sighed and went to stand when Vaughn rested his hand on his wrist. Rhys glanced at the shorter man.

“Bro…”

“Vaughn?”

“We’ll get you out of your cast and healed up. I promise.” Vaughn swore.

Rhys’ lashes fluttered, his heart squeezed painfully tight in his chest.

“I hope so, Vaughn. I hope so.”

 

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your comments and reviews!!! I know this is a bit of a dark read, and it deals with some very heavy subject matter, so thank you to those who keep reading :) This chapter is a bit warmer, and good things happen! I won't say anything else, but it's something that's been building and I hope it's okay!

Early Sunday morning, Rhys and Oscar walked down the quiet corridor toward the clinic. Oscar skipped beside him with each step, humming happily to himself while Rhys gulped down his to-go coffee. He felt exhausted, worn, drained, and like a husk of a shell that was surviving on caffeine and stubbornness. He’d managed another hour of sleep during the night but had awoken with a jerk, Vaughn passed out and snoring next to him on the couch. Still, he knew he was going to burn out at some point and he prayed that he was home when he did finally pass out and not at work.

They didn’t need to hear him yell in his sleep.

“D-Dad,” Oscar called, alerting him to the fact they’d arrived.

Rhys pulled the door open and Oscar slipped in as soon as it was cracked open and Rhys followed.  His nose twitched at the smell of alpha and Rhys paused, blinking at the sight of John slowly walking back and forth in the waiting room, carrying the girl with black hair who was wearing a too big t-shirt and leggings, in his arms. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, her face tucked against his shoulder, but Rhys could see her eyes were closed in sleep. John lifted his head and got sight of Rhys, he gave him a small nod and Rhys nodded back before he headed towards Kirshna’s desk, Oscar following him obediently.

“We’re here on time today,” Rhys offered.

“You’re the only one.” Kirsha sighed sourly. At Rhys’ blank look, Kirsha lowered her voice. “Doctor Leen is late. I’ve had to cancel one of her early morning bookings, and she was supposed to have seen Miss Lawrence by now.”

“Is everything okay?” Rhys frowned.

“Probably nothing serious, but Doctor Leen has been fighting a cold all week. I should know soon what’s going on for certain.” Kirshna picked up her phone and shot him an apologetic look.

“Come on, Oscar, let’s go sit down.” Rhys took Oscar’s hand in his and led him to the waiting room.

John was sitting on a chair, the little girl awake and curled in his arms, playing with his Comm.  Oscar gave John a nervous smile which John returned. He was wearing similar clothing as before and for an instant Rhys thought he looked familiar but brushed it away.

“D-Dad, can I-I play with-with the toys?” Oscar whispered.

“Sure,” Rhys took a seat, watching as the little girls eyes looked away from John’s Comm and focused on Oscar. She lifted her head, whispering quietly to the alpha and John nodded, letting her hop out of his arms. Rhys watched as she cautiously approached Oscar who looked startled but then really happy at her presence.  He lifted his loader bot and the little girl picked up a doll that looked oddly like a female Sherriff with a cowboy hat.

“Angel.”

Rhys darted his gaze, momentarily frozen at the intense look John gave him.

“I-I’m sorry?” Rhys stumbled when John said nothing else.

“Her name, it’s Angel.” John offered, his gaze softening as he looked to her. Rhys followed his gaze, watching as Angel frowned before Oscar said something and Angel laughed. A heavy sigh drew Rhys back to John, the alpha smiling slightly. “I haven’t heard her laugh in months.”

“Oscar has a way of doing that. Of making things better.” Rhys relaxed. “He’s my little hero.”

They fell into silence, watching as Oscar and Angel developed some sort of game involving the Sherriff and the Loader Bot. They didn’t say anything, although they occasionally exchanged glances with one another.

“What do you think their doing?” John finally whispered.

“Hmmm, probably playing vault hunters.” Rhys said. At John’s blank look, Rhys shook his head. “Oscar is convinced the next vault hunter will be a loader bot.” John’s eyebrows raised behind his glasses and Rhys shrugged his shoulders. “He’s a little obsessed with loader bots.”

“Sounds like a good kid,” John leaned back in his chair, watching them play.

“I try,” Rhys brought his coffee to his lips, drinking slowly.

“Mr. Greener? Mr. Lawrence?”

Rhys and John both looked toward the sound and Kirshna stood in front of the waiting room, an apologetic look on her normally cheerful face.

“What’s wrong?” John asked.

“Is everything okay?” Rhys asked.

They looked at each other then focused on Kirshna.

“I am so sorry,” she sighed, “but Doctor Leen has been admitted into hospital. It’s not serious, well, it is serious, but I’m afraid she’ll have to cancel this week’s appointment.”

“What about next week? Angel needs to see her.” John’s voice was firm, a hard edge tied to the words. Rhys clenched his cybernetic wrist tight.

“If Doctor Leen can get the rest she needs, then yes, she will be able to see Angel and her other patients, Oscar too, next Sunday.” Kirshna explained, looking between both men. “I really am sorry.” She said once more and left the room.

“D-Dad?”

Rhys looked toward Oscar, noting he and Angel stood side by side, watching the whole event unfold. Oscar’s eyes were wide while Angel’s shuttered, that blank look settling onto her features.

“Doctor Leen is sick today, like when Uncle Vaughn had the flu a few months back?” Rhys offered and Oscar slowly nodded. “So, we won’t see her today, but we could go for breakfast? Would you like that?”

“Can-Can Angel come-come too?” Oscar asked.

Rhys blinked. He could feel John’s eyes on him and he swallowed, unable to look at the alpha.

“Oscar, I don’t think—”

“It’s fine with me. Would you like that, Angel?”

This time Rhys did meet John’s gaze. He was mostly focused on Angel, who seemed to perk up, a small smile forming on her lips. She nodded and Oscar took her hand in his, smiling up at her before looking to Rhys.

“Can-Can-Can we have pan-pancakes?” Oscar pleaded.

“Daddy?” Angel finally spoke, her voice soft and Rhys had to strain to her hear talk.

“Pancakes sound good, but it’s up to Mr. Greener.” John said, his voice kind and soft, like he was used to dealing with an injured animal that would bolt if spoken to too harshly.

“D-Dad, please?”

Rhys sighed. He ran his hand through his hair and nodded. “Yeah, let’s have pancakes.”

Oscar let out a squeal of joy and started dragging Angel toward the door. “C-C-Come on, on, Pancake Pl-planet!”

Rhys got to his feet, John standing and stretching before they reached the door. John held it open for Oscar and Angel to step out, soon followed by Rhys. Oscar chatted happily to Angel, describing in his familiar short and stuttering way the different types of pancakes while John fell in step beside Rhys as they headed for the elevator.

 

* * *

 

Sunday lunch at Pancake Planet was packed with families and couples. Rhys let out a nervous breath, glancing around the crowded restaurant. There didn’t look to be any place for them to sit.

A friendly beta appeared wearing a brown shirt with the company logo of an anthropomorphic pancake smiling with a top hat and monocle on it, along with brown slacks. She had red hair and smiled cheerfully at Rhys and John.

“Good afternoon,” She chirped. “Party of four?”

Before Rhys could speak, Oscar waved his hands, catching the beta’s attention.

“Y-Yeah!” Oscar said.

“Oh, I remember you,” the beta winked at Oscar. “You ate the Elpis Special. Right this way.” She turned and started walking. Oscar hot on her heels and Angel following closely behind him.

Rhys glanced at John who was fiddling with his ball cap, tugging on it as he eyed the restaurant. He gave Rhys a weary smile and gestured ahead of him. Wordlessly, Rhys shifted and fought the rising panic building in his throat. It was lunch for gods sake, with an unknown alpha, but Oscar and Angel. He sighed as they found a corner booth.

“A-A-A-Angel, sit-sit with me,” Oscar chirped crawling into one side of the booth and Angel joined him, smiling at him as she reached out to stroke his hair.

Rhys looked at him lost, then the other side of the booth. He would have to sit with John, but he didn’t want to be cornered between the wall _and_ John. The thought of being trapped made him nauseas and he swallowed, the panic growing and spreading throughout his system.

“Can I?” John’s voice broke his thoughts and Rhys startled before he nodded. John slipped into the booth, leaving the outside open for Rhys. Some of the panic left Rhys’ body and John gave him an understanding look as Rhys cautiously sat next to him.

It didn’t help that Rhys could smell the alpha too. A sort of light shampoo, no cologne, and something uniquely pleasant and warm clung to the alphas scent. Rhys ignored it and focused on the waitress who was handing them menus.

“We have a Sunday special today: two eggs, two sausages, two pancakes, two slices of toast, and two waffles.” The waitress explained.

“That’s a lot of food,” Rhys said.

“It is. We call it the Handsome Jack special,” she smiled. John snorted next to Rhys, but he ignored him. “I’ll be right back with coffee and your order.” She left their table, disappearing amongst the packed restaurant.

“Daddy, you should get the special,” Angel murmured. Rhys had to strain to hear her over the crowd.

“You think so?” John looked over his glasses at her. She was smiling, like she was hiding a secret only known between her and John. John groaned. “Well, there goes my figure. You want the fruit and waffles, Kitten?” Angel nodded again. “And what about you, champ?” John turned to Oscar.

“E-E-E-E-Elpis special!” Oscar cheered and John smirked.

Rhys ran his eyes over the menu, his lips twitching at the sight. No wonder Oscar wanted it; it was two kid portion pancakes made in the shapes of Loader bots and Helios station, served on a plate with bacon on the side.

 His eyes skimmed the menu, turning it over and examining the rest of it.

“Dad, w-wh-what are you going to get?” Oscar asked.

“I think… I will get the eggs, fried potatoes, and fruit.” Rhys said. When he didn’t get a response, he looked up from his menu and noticed they were all staring at him. He flushed, feeling his cheeks warm under their attention. “What?”

“D-Dad, no. You have to have-have a pancake,” Oscar pouted

Rhys gaze softened. “Oscar…”

“Please? You have to have pancakes, you haven’t, not since… since…” Oscar trailed off, his shoulders starting to slump and Rhys’ eyes widened, guilt starting to curl in his tall frame. Oscar was technically right, Rhys didn’t eat pancakes, mainly because the last time Rhys had made some had resulted in Oscar going to the ER.

“You know, maybe your Dad just needs to try the Elpis pancakes,” John offered. Rhys glanced at him just as Oscar did. “I bet, if Rhys had a bite, next time he’ll order a full stack.” John winked.

“R-Really? Dad?” Oscar gasped.

Rhys smiled slightly. “Yeah. You order yours and I’ll have a bite, okay?”

“Okay!” Oscar smiled brilliantly.

 Before Rhys could say anything else, the waitress returned and poured coffees for John and Rhys and took their orders. Oscar cheered for his Elpis special, and John gave his and Angel’s orders, adding milk for Angel’s drink. Rhys gathered their menus and handed them back to her as he gave her his. Before she left, she handed out a handful of crayons and pages with the picture of the Planet Pancake mascot to be filled in.

Angel took Oscar’s package of crayons and pulled them open before handing them back to him. While Angel and Oscar were busy colouring, handing each other crayons as they filled in the various characters, Rhys took the chance to glance at John.

John was relaxed, his head resting against the backrest of the booth, his hand loosely curled around his mug of coffee. The complete opposite to Rhys’ hunched form and the way he clutched his own cup with both hands. It was so strange to sit with another alpha, especially given the circumstances of how they met. He hadn’t planned on this. Maybe getting something to go and sitting on one of the benches and watching the stars with Oscar, but this was good.

Besides, Oscar seemed to like chatting and colouring with Angel, who looked genuinely happy, even if she kept shooting glances at her father like she was worried something would happen. He brushed it off; after all, she probably didn’t expect to be in this type of situation either. Still, it was awkward and Rhys knew he had to at least try and make some form of small talk.

“So-so,” Rhys cleared his throat and John glanced at him. “You, ah, you work on… Helios? For Hyperion?” Rhys grimaced because yes, it sounded ridicules. Everybody worked on Helios for Hyperion in some capacity.

“I do, yes,” John mused.

Rhys felt his cheeks warm and he looked at his coffee. Great.

“I’m actually an engineer,” John brought his coffee to his lips, blowing on the curling steam. Rhys perked up, watching him.

“An engineer?”

John nodded. “Yeah, a little structural, a little data, but most of my work involves robotics and weaponry.”

“That sounds like a wide field,” Rhys said.

John took another sip of coffee before he placed it back on the table. “It is, but I like it. Never a dull moment. Yourself? I’m guessing you work for Hyperion, too? Unless you’re a Maliwan spy.” John winked.

Rhys smiled ruefully. “Unfortunately not. I work in one of the report farms, taking the documents and reports from research and development and transforming them into something legible.”

John laughed, making both Oscar and Angel glance at him before focusing on the colouring once more. Rhys rested his elbow on the table, placing his chin on his palm as he watched John laugh until the alpha finally calmed and wiped a tear from behind his glasses.

“Oh-oh man, okay, I know _exactly_ what you mean. I’ve read their reports and their just… just… it’s worse than chicken scratch written by a blind, one armed, mutated chicken.” John smiled.

Rhys nodded knowingly, a small smile on his lips.

John shifted in his seat, his thumb rubbing against the side of the mug. “So… I have to ask, were you always in the report farms? I can’t imagine your Echo-Eye and arm came in much use there.”

The smile froze on Rhys lips before he sighed, biting his bottom lip, his gaze turning to his cup.

“If it’s too much, it’s okay,” John’s voice was low and soft. Only heard between him and Rhys and leaving Oscar and Angel oblivious to their conversation.

“N-No, it’s okay.” Rhys shook his head. He folded his arms on the table and leaned closer to the alpha. John shifted, bracing his arms on the table, leaning close to Rhys, his gaze hyper focused. “I-I used to work in propaganda? I was a hacker and data miner. Hook me up to a machine and I was able to interact directly with it,” he tapped just below the port on the side of his head.

“Those are good skills. What happened?” John frowned.

Rhys hesitated, his flickering between John’s blue and green ones before he swallowed and looked down to his coffee. “I…I, um, there was an accident one night at home and I fell and hit the side of a door frame. Gave me the worst headache of my life, hurt more then when I put it in.” Rhys weakly smiled at John, but the alpha was stone face. Rhys cleared his throat, picking up his coffee cup. “Anyway, I didn’t have the money to repair it and I’d already damaged my arm about a month prior to that.”

“Was it an accident, too?” John’s voice was quiet amongst the hum of the rest of the restaurant and Rhys gave him a small smile.

“I slipped stepping out of the bathtub and hit my shoulder against the rim. It didn’t work right after that.” Rhys lied, the words falling easy from his lips.

John flickered his gaze between Rhys’s eyes. He looked like he was about to say something when the waitress returned with their food, interrupting them.

“Oh good god,” John groaned as a giant plate was placed in front of him, the pancakes threatening to fall off. Angel giggled at the sight, sitting up as her waffles and fresh fruit were put down for her. Rhys got his plate of eggs, potatoes, and fruit and Oscar got his Elpis special.

“Can-can-can you eat all th-that?” Oscar asked John.

“I have no idea. But I’m going to try,” John winked as he poked at various foods with his fork. He grabbed a sausage and placed it on Angel’s plate, even as she squeaked at the sight of it. “Nuh uh, you’re a growing girl. You have to eat _some_ protein.”

 Rhys pushed his own plate to the side and pulled Oscar’s over, grabbing his knife and fork and cutting it into smaller pieces for him. When he finished, he pushed the plate back to Oscar but not before taking a small piece, making sure Oscar saw it, and popped it into his mouth.

It honestly wasn’t that bad. It tasted fresh and delicious, a little sweet with a hint of cinnamon which he knew Oscar loved. He swallowed, bringing his cup to his mouth and swallowing down the sweet bite as Oscar picked up his fork and started eating, stabbing the pancake bits with it. Angel pushed the sausage to the very edge of her plate before she started sorting her fruit into small piles and eating them from smallest to largest. John kept turning his plate around, eyeing the food before he attacked his eggs first, sighing dramatically as he brought the first mouthful to his lips and causing Angel to giggle.

They ate in silence, although John halfway through his meal started complaining he was going to die if he ate anymore.

“I don’t think I can eat anymore.” He shook his head. There was one pancake left, sausage, bacon, and one slice of toast.

“But it’s the Handsome Jack special. _He_ could eat it all.” Angel murmured.

“Oh you think so, huh?” John shot her an amused look.

“Yup.” She nodded.

“Alright, alright, I guess I can’t let _Handsome Jack_ upstage me, huh?” He winked at her and Angel smiled that secretive smile once more.

Rhys ignored it. It was probably some inside family joke. He and Oscar had them too. It made him smile though as he quietly ate his food.

Soon they finished and their bill was brought. John snatched it up before Rhys could even reach for it. He scowled as the Alpha pulled his wallet out, pulling out enough cash to cover all four of them.

“Don’t do that. I’ll pay for Oscar and myself,” Rhys said.

John shook his head. “I’m paying. “

“You-you can pay next-next time?” Oscar said, making both Rhys and John pause. They glanced at each other.

“Yeah, next time.” John shrugged.

Rhys wordlessly nodded.

John paid and they left, walking out of the restaurant. Rhys checked his Comm and was surprised to see it was almost one in the afternoon. He turned to John, uncertain. “Thanks, thank you, I mean. For breakfast.”

“My pleasure.” John said. He looked to Angel who looked up at him. “Well, Kitten, you want to go for a walk or you want to head home?”

“Home.” Angel nodded.

“It was nice to have breakfast with you, Angel. John.” Rhys said.

“You too, Rhys. See you next Sunday. Oscar, you keep your Dad out of trouble, hear me?””

“Yes-yes, sir!” Oscar tried to salute with his cast but couldn’t and Rhys ruffled his hair.

“Come on, soldier. Let’s get you home. School tomorrow.” Rhys started to lead him away even as Oscar waved at John and Angel.

“Bye Angel! Bye Angel’s Dad!” He called. Rhys bit back the smile at John’s snicker and Angel’s soft farewell of them. When they were further away, Rhys glanced over his shoulder and saw Angel walking away, holding John’s hand and smiling up at the alpha.

 

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for commenting!!!! They really make me smile and help me write :D I hope this latest chapter is okay! Thank you for reading and staying with me on this! :)

“That was-was so much fun!” Oscar chirped from Rhys’ side.

“It was nice, wasn’t it?” Rhys agreed. He felt relaxed, probably better than he had in the longest time, to be honest. Going out for breakfast with John and Angel had certainly been a change of routine, but exhaustion was keeping up on him and with a full belly he knew he was going crash. Thankfully Vaughn would be home and Rhys could maybe catch an hour or two. It would just be nice to sleep and not have nightmares. Would that be too much to ask?

They were a corner away from the apartment they shared with Vaughn.

“A-Angel is so nice, she’s funny too.” Oscar said.

“Is she?”

“Y-Yeah, she really likes uni-uni-Dad! Look!” Oscar yelled, racing ahead and disappearing from sight.

Rhys panicked.

“Oscar!” Rhys called, racing after him. He turned the corner and found Oscar kneeling by their door. Before Rhys could say anything, Oscar stood up and turned around. In his arms was a teddy bear shaped like a loader bot with too big eyes. Just behind him, Rhys saw a small bouquet of blue lilies on the floor.

His blood froze.

“W-Wow, this is really cool,” Oscar hugged the stuffed toy to his chest. He beamed up at Rhys. “I love-love it, Dad!”

Rhys’ lashes fluttered and he forced a smile on his face.

“I’m-I’m glad, Oscar. Why don’t we take it inside, yeah?”

“Okay, but-but the flowers?” Oscar pointed at them as Rhys unlocked the door.

“I think those are for someone else, Oscar. In we go.” Rhys murmured as he opened it and shooed Oscar inside. He waited until Oscar was inside before he tuned and kicked them down the hallway.

“Uncle-Uncle Van, look!” Oscar called from the main room and Vaughn emerged from his bedroom, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

“Look at what—oh! That’s really neat, where did you get that?” Vaughn asked.

Rhys shut the door and twisted the lock. He shook his head at Vaughn. Vaughn’s eyes slowly widened.

“It was out-outside. I love it.” Oscar chirped. “Can we watch car-cartoons?”

“Sure, buddy. Go get changed to your house clothes, and we’ll watch something.” Vaughn said.

“Okay!” Oscar raced into his bedroom, leaving Rhys and Vaughn alone.

“It and a thing of flowers were outside the door. He knows where we live!” Rhys hissed.

“Do you want me to call Yvette?” Vaughn’s voice was low but furious.

“Yes? No.” Rhys ran a hand through his hair. “No, fuck. You know how connected he is and… I can’t, I can’t,” Rhys drew in a ragged breath and let it out. He cupped his hands over his face, his hands shaking. “I need to sleep. I can’t deal with this.”

“I’ll stay with Oscar. What about the toy?” Vaughn frowned.

Rhys glanced at Oscar’s door before he pulled off his jacket. “I’ll wait for him to be asleep before I burn it.”

“Alright.”

With a jerk of a nod, Rhys stalked into his room and shut the door, closing it a bit harder than he had intended to. He swallowed, the shaking in his hands spreading out throughout his body and making it hard to breath. It was like some hand was wrapped around his neck, slowly squeezing the life from him. Rhys tugged on the collar of his shit, sucking in air as he dropped to his hands and knees, the shaking worsening. He bowed his head, fighting back whimpers as tears burned the corner of his eyes.

How dare Hugo.

He drew in a ragged gasp, leaning forward until his head rested against the floor. He whimpered, and like a wounded animal, crawled into the closet. He pulled it shut behind him and collapsed, close to hyperventilating as he stared at the wall.

_How. Dare. He._

Hugo had no right to contact him, let alone try and butter up to Oscar with those ridiculous stuffed toys. How dare he? How dare he? _How dare he?_ Rhys’ mind repeated it over and over again, his eyes almost crossing as he rolled from side to side on the floor, restless and unable to settle and knowing that Hugo had come to their door.

Their home.

He pressed a hand over his mouth, biting the flesh of his palm to hold back his low cries.

They were safe here. They were safe with Vaughn.

How dare Hugo come and try and change that?

He didn’t know when, but at some point as his mind raced and his heart pounded and he cursed Hugo, he shut his eyes and finally passed out.

He did not dream.

 

* * *

 

Rhys spent the rest of the week on pins and needles, waiting for the other shoe to drop, waiting for Hugo to make his move, but Hugo didn’t try and contact them again. It unnerved Rhys, left him checking over his shoulders, and paranoid. Vaughn had installed two new locks on the door, just as a precaution, but Rhys was still sick with worry. He couldn’t eat, let alone keep what he had eaten down. He’d dug out Vaughn’s old blender, making himself smoothies when it became clear eating anything solid set his stomach off.

Together, Rhys, Yvette, and Vaughn organized picking Oscar up from preschool and making sure he was never alone. If Oscar noticed anything, he didn’t say. Then again, he was getting excited about his birthday soon and it made Rhys smile.

It was Saturday night and Rhys was washing Oscar, mindful of the toy floating loader bots in the bathtub.

“Dad, can we-we go look at the stores afterward?” Oscar pushed a bot beneath some bubbles before he brought it back up. He wore a plastic tied around his cast to keep it dry.

“Sure. Is there a toy you wanted to look at?” Rhys carefully scrubbed his hair.

“Y-Yeah, and maybe we-we could get something for A-A-A-Angel,” Oscar looked up at Rhys, smiling wide, even as a pile of bubbles started to make its way towards his eyes.

Rhys quickly wiped away the bubbles before he replied, his words uncertain. “Oscar, Angel and her Dad might be busy after their session tomorrow. They might not have time for lunch with us.”

Oscar pouted, looking down at the water. “I-I-I-I know, but-but, could-could you ask? Please?” Oscar looked up at Rhys, his eyes wide and pleading.

Rhys nodded. “I-I’ll try. Okay?”

“Thank’s D-Dad.”

“You’re welcome.” Rhys covered Oscar’s face with a washcloth and carefully poured water over his head, washing away the soap.

“Hey D-Dad?” Oscar mumbled beneath the fabric.

“Yeah?”

 “Have you-you seen my teddy bo-bot?”

Rhys pulled away the washcloth, wiping Oscar’s forehead. “I’m sorry, baby, I haven’t. Maybe it’s under your bed?”

Oscar nodded and focused on trying to drown the various loader bots while Rhys started washing his back. The truth was that Rhys had taken a pair of scissors to the toy and shredded it, ripping out the guts and then burning it in the bathroom so as not to set off the smoke detectors. He’d poured the ashes into the toilet and flushed it before he left the room and didn’t look back.

When Rhys was finished, he pulled the plug from the bathtub and picked up a towel.

“Come on, Oscar. Let’s get you out before you become a giant prune.”

“Yes-yes, Dad.”

 

* * *

 

When Oscar and Rhys arrived at the doctors office on Sunday, they found John asleep in the waiting room. His arms were crossed over his broad chest, his long legs stretched out with one foot over the other ankle, his head bowed against his chest. He was snoring quietly and Oscar bit his lip, trying not to giggle as Rhys shushed him and led him to Kirsha.

“We’re here,” Rhys whispered.

“Okay, it’ll just be another few minutes,” Kirsha whispered back, eyeing John. Rhys nodded and headed back to the waiting room.

“You can play with the toys, but quietly, okay?” Rhys whispered into Oscar’s ear.

Oscar smiled at him and shuffled over to the toys, playing with a few. Rhys sat back on his chair, casting a bemused smile at John. The alpha was completely oblivious but seemed exhausted.

The door opened and Rhys looked up to see Angel emerging with Doctor Leen. She looked upbeat, a small smile on her face. She looked around until she saw John and wrinkled her small nose. She said something to Doctor Leen, who nodded in response, and Angel gave Rhys a little smile as she walked over to the toys and sat down next to Oscar, who looked up and smiled brightly at Angel.

“Oscar?” Doctor Leen gently called and Rhys glanced at John. The alpha didn’t stir.

“I-I-I-I have to-to go,” Oscar whispered to Angel who just hummed in response. Oscar gave Rhys a brave smile before he skipped to Doctor Leen and beamed up at her. She gave Rhys a reassuring look before she closed the door and Rhys was left alone in the waiting room with Angel, who was playing with some toys, and John.

Rhys glanced at John then Angel. He shifted in his seat. In a way, he was envious of the alpha; a sleep that deep was something Rhys craved, but this wasn’t exactly the place to do it. He glanced over at Angel and waved his hand, catching her attention. Slowly, she stood up and glanced at John before cautiously approaching Rhys.

“Your-ah, your Dad is sleeping,” Rhys whispered to her.

“I know. He doesn’t sleep much, so this is good.” Angel shrugged.

Rhys frowned. “Aren’t you going to wake him up?”

Angel glanced at John before she turned back to Rhys. “No.”

“No?”

“No.”

Rhys frowned. “Why not?”

“Because he doesn’t sleep much?” Angel said slowly. Rhys raised an eyebrow in response, his lip twitching.

“Fair enough,” Rhys said and Angel started to turn around when Rhys cleared his throat. Angel glanced at him. “Oscar was wondering if you and your Dad wanted to have lunch again after the session?” 

Angel blinked before a small smile graced her lips and she practically beamed up at Rhys.

“Yeah. I want to do that.”

“Do what, Princess?” John’s voice was croaky and Angel and Rhys glanced at him. He was sitting up, his hand underneath his glasses and rubbing his eyes. Rhys thought he caught a glance of metal glint on John’s chin but shook it off. Maybe it was an old piercing?

“We’re going to have lunch with Oscar and Rhys again,” Angel explained.

“If that’s okay with you,” Rhys quickly added.

John paused, looking between his fingers before he cleared his throat. “Honey, we’re supposed to meet Uncle Tim for lunch. You know he misses you when he travels.”

“Y-Yeah, but maybe Uncle Tim could join us for lunch, too?” Angel asked hopefully, even though she was looking at the floor and like she already knew the answer.

Rhys sat there awkwardly, uncertain of what to say, but as he noted Angel’s slouching shoulders, the way she was subconsciously curling in on herself the way omegas do when dealing with dominate alphas in their lives, he stepped in before whatever could happen, would happen.

“Hey, if you can’t make it today, that’s alright.” Rhys soothed and Angel peered up at him. He smiled reassuringly at her. “Sounds like you have a pretty busy day lined up?” Angel slowly nodded. “So how about next week? Would that be okay?” Rhys looked to John.

“Yeah, that would work.” John said after a few minutes. “Besides, I think you still owe me a lunch.”

“I think I do,” Rhys mused. He looked to Angel. “I think Oscar would really like that, especially because it’s his birthday and I think he’d be happy to see you.”

Angel’s eyes grew wide. “It’s his birthday? Is he having a party? A big cake? What’s it like?”

Rhys smiled, his gaze soft. “Well, we’re going to go look at some stores and check out some toys, but don’t you worry. I think you being there for lunch would make him really happy. We’re doing a small celebration at home with his Aunt and Uncle and a ice cream cake.”

“Dad, can we—“

“Honey, one weekend at a time, okay? Remember Doctor Leen said we need to take things one week at a time, right? Keep an eye on anxiety and worries?” John soothed and Angel hesitated before she nodded.

“Yes, Daddy.” Angel gave him a small smile.

“Then it’s settled, we’ll lunch next weekend, right?” John looked to Rhys.

“Y-Yeah,” Rhys said.

John stood up, stretching and sighing as his back popped. He relaxed and offered his hand to Angel. “Come on, baby. You know Uncle Tim always brings back too much stuff.”

Angel took his hand, her smile warming as she looked up at him. “But most of it is stuff you make him bring back.”

John mocked gasped, heading for the door. He pushed it open. “I do not. Timmy just likes to collect things.”

“Dad, nobody but you likes old computers.”

“Computers can be handy,” John said in defense. He looked up and caught Rhys’ gaze. He winked at him and Rhys smiled back, uncertain. John and Angel left the clinic, chattering away and leaving Rhys alone with his thoughts.

At least at the clinic, he was safe and there was no way Hugo would go there.

He was safe.

Rhys felt his head dipping toward his chest, his lashes fluttering, and wondering why the scent of John was oddly pleasing.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this has taken so long to update. It's been difficult to write but I do have some written! I hope this is okay!

Rhys hated Mondays.

Well technically he didn’t, he just hated how tired he was _on_ Mondays, especially considering he only managed one or two hours of sleep. A quick visit by Yvette, and he’d purchased some concealer to hide the bags under his eyes. It was ironic in way; they were so dark he looked like he’d been punched in both eyes.

He yawned as he entered the board room. He’d been asked to come in and take notes because the secretary for his boss was on heat leave and the alpha had promised Rhys Friday off so he could have a long weekend. Rhys brushed it off with a false smile, saying he loved working when the reality was that the thought of being all by himself for hours before Oscar got home would have driven him insane.

Maybe he should speak with that therapist Doctor Leen mentioned… he shrugged off the idea and yawned again as he settled into the chair next to Eleanor, a cranky alpha who led a sub-branch that focused on acquiring copyrights and trademarks. He knew her from when he worked in propaganda, and she gave him a weary smile.

“I was wondering what happened to you,” she mused, eyeing his tired frame. “How have you been? How’s little Oscar?”

“We’re good. Oscar’s in preschool, so he’s happy.” Rhys answered, tapping his tablet awake.

“Isn’t it his birthday coming up soon? I remember when you went into the clinic to have him. You were a mixture of absolute panic and omega glowing.”

“This Sunday, actually.” Rhys gave her a smile. “And I don’t think I was _glowing_.”

Eleanor chuckled, reaching out and tapping his wrist. “Trust me, honey. You glowed the only way an omega can when they’re about to have kids.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” Rhys said, movement from the corner of his eye catching his attention, and he glanced across the table.

“ _Rhys.”_

Hugo sat across from him, his brows pulled into a frown, his black eyes silently pleading. Rhys slowly blinked, his lashes thick as he stared at the alpha. Distantly he could feel Eleanor’s hand tighten around his wrist, anchoring him, because Rhys swore he was going to drift away. Up, up, and into the ceiling where he’d claw and scream and beg for help while people stared at him from below.

Or ignored him.

Whichever.

Eleanor let go of his wrist and Rhys bolted from the table, dumping his tablet onto the floor. Behind him he could hear the startled exclaims of the alphas and betas as he exited the boardroom but he didn’t care. He had to get away. _He had to get away_ —

“Rhys!”

_He was coming for Oscar—_

A thick hand grabbed his wrist. “Rhys, wait!”

_No._

_Not again._

He spun on a heel, fear and panic building in his belly because he was trapped and Hugo wouldn’t let go, the alpha’s grip tightening, so he acted before he could bare to think, his eyes crossing, his heart pounding. He backhanded Hugo with his cybernetic hand.

The force of the impact on Hugo’s face sent a spark of electricity through his joints and into his shoulder, making Rhys gasp as Hugo let go of his wrist and stumbled backward onto his ass. He panted, staring at the alpha as he covered his now broken nose, blood pouring from between his fingers and down his face into his beard and dripping on his suit.

“ _S-S-Stay away!”_ Rhys croaked, his voice breathless, weak and shaking as Hugo stared at him. “If you ever come near me or Oscar again, so help me I’ll throw you out an airlock myself!”

Hugo coughed, blood spattering onto the floor and the low murmur finally filtered into Rhys’ ears, morphing from a buzz into voices and Rhys finally realized they weren’t alone in the hallway. He jerked his head back, startled at the crowd of alphas, betas, and omegas staring at him. The people in the boardroom were watching him in shock.

Sweat trickled down his temple into his port and he twitched at the small resulting spark. He took a step back, the eyes of the crowd on him while two alphas approached Hugo, helping him to stand.

“S-Stay, stay away,” Rhys repeated, faltering, before he turned heel and fled down the hallway towards home.

What had he done?

He ripped his comm from his pocket, almost dropping it as he got into an elevator and texted Yvette and Vaughn, his hands shaking, eyes filling with tears and making it hard to see.

_What had he done?_

 

* * *

 

 

“You _punched_  him?” Yvette gasped.

“Asshole had it coming!” Vaughn growled.

“I-I couldn’t, I don’t know,” Rhys babbled, tears rolling down his cheeks. They were in the closet, in his bedroom closet, all three of them squeezed in. Rhys hiccuped, scrubbing his face, the concealer running and revealing the dark bags until his eyes. “He’s going to punish me for this, I know it. He’s going to come at me _and there is nothing I can do_.”

“You don’t know that, you don’t know that.” Yvette whispered. She was rubbing his back, pressing her forehead against his and trying to calm him.

“Oscar!” Rhys gasped, looking at the closet door. Vaughn grabbed both of his wrists, making him look at the shorter man. “I need to get Oscar, I need—”

“Rhys, look at me,” Yvette cupped his face, forcing him to look at her. She swallowed, her eyes filled with sorrow as Rhys whined, rocking back and forth. “I’ll go get him, okay?”

“No—”

“I will go get him.” Yvette promised.

“Vaughn, go with her?” Rhys pleaded, turning to the beta. “Please? In case Hugo comes and, and, something, _something_ , happens. I can’t, _Oscar_.”

“I’ll go with her, Rhys. Just stay here, okay? We’ll be back sooner than you can blink.” Vaughn swore.

Rhys hiccuped, nodding, watching as his two best friends stood and quickly left the bedroom, leaving Rhys alone. He bowed his head, pressing his face against the blanket that smelled of Oscar and wept. His heart aching, his body shaking, the sounds like a dying animal trapped in a too small space and unable to breathe.

He clawed at the floor, gasping, his widening, his heart pounding, threatening to explode in his chest until it did and he passed out.

 

* * *

 

“— _lying slut—”_

_“—Useless!”_

_“—it’s your fault—”_

_“—omega whore—”_

 

* * *

 

Someone was knocking on the front door.

Rhys rolled his eyes open, blinking blankly at the floor. The sound from the front door reverberated throughout the apartment. It was insistent, urgent.

It was a struggle to sit up, to get onto his hands and knees and then his feet. He swallowed, his throat swollen, his eyes tacky and burning. He stumbled out of his room, his mind a giant overstuffed ball filled with faded cotton. He didn’t look through his peephole; instead he opened the door and stared at the two alphas wearing suits on the other side.

“Rhys Greener?” The first alpha asked.

Rhys blinked again. He looked past them up and down the corridor. Where was Vaughn and Yvette?

A hand waved in front of his face and Rhys focused on it, tilting his head to the side.

“Mr. Greener?”

He shifted his gaze to the alpha connected to the hand, staring into the blue eyes.

“Yes?” the words were pulled from deep inside of him and smeared on parched lips.

“We’re with Helios’ stations Family Court. These were filed roughly three hours ago by Hugo Vasquez.” The other alpha presented a vanilla envelope and Rhys stared at it. Wordlessly he took it, opening it and pulling out the sheets.

Custody documents.

Hugo was claiming full custody of Oscar.

_No._

“Please be aware there will be a custody hearing this Friday to determine full parental right of Oscar Vasquez.”

_Nononononono_

“He’s, he’s mine,” Rhys gasped, wide-eyed, panic flooding the apartment, the hallway. The alphas wrinkled their noses. “He’s-he’s mine, _no_!”

“Do not attempt to contact Mister Vasquez or Oscar Vasquez. You will be notified of the court time and room.” The first alpha said. They stepped back, walking away while Rhys dropped to his knees, the pages falling limply from his fingers.

Hugo had Oscar.

Hugo—Oscar.

He had, he had his Oscar. Hugo.

_Hugo._

“Rhys!”

Hands were pulling at him, trying to lift him onto his feet, cupping his face, making him look to panicked but friendly faces. Yvette and Vaughn, their clothing was disbelieved, like they’d been fighting. Fighting who?

“The Family Court was at the preschool, they took Oscar, Rhys. We tried to take him, but they said the father was claiming parental custody, and said that the attack this morning was grounds for emergency custody. They wouldn’t give Oscar to us.” Vaughn hurriedly explained.

“And we didn’t go down without a fight. They had to call in station security.” Yvette growled.

_Oh._

Oh, this wasn’t good.

He wasn’t crying. He wasn’t sobbing. He was sitting there, staring at the wall. Silent. Calm. Like someone had short circuited him.

“There…there wasn’t anything we could do.” Vaughn whispered.

He pushed away from them, from his friends, stumbling back into the apartment. He didn’t go to his bedroom; he didn’t dare go in there. He needed his son. His Oscar. His boy. _His._ He entered Oscar’s bedroom and collapsed onto the bed, wrapping himself in the blankets that carried his warmth. Next to the pillow was the loader bot helper toy. He pulled it close, hugging it and turned his face, screaming into the pillow for all the things that were unfair and useless in the world.

_He didn’t get to say goodbye._

 

* * *

 

 

The normal response to any custody dispute was to get a lawyer and prepare a case for why Rhys should have sole custody of Oscar and not Hugo. Gather his wits and focus on the upcoming battle ahead of him. Ready himself for war.

Rhys’s response, however, didn’t follow that path. Instead, he waited for Vaughn and Yvette to be distracted, letting them call in any and all favours they had and find a lawyer who wasn’t in Hugo’s pocket, while he slipped out of the apartment and headed for the propaganda department.

He had to get Oscar back. He _had_ to. He walked past the confused and whispering cubical bunnies who watched him with open curiosity. The air was filling with gossip and comments on his scent and appearance and _what was Rhys doing there?_

He got to Hugo’s door and didn’t knock, didn’t tap, he barged in to find the alpha sitting at his desk holding a handful of ice to his nose and speaking to a group of men Rhys dimly recognized as belonging to the law branch of Helios.

“Rhys?” Hugo sputtered, surprised. The other alphas looking faintly startled as they turned to him.

“Where is he?” Rhys had intended for the words to come out as strong, intimidating. Instead, they were breathy and _exhausted._ Weak. “Where is _my son_?”

“Rhys, you can’t be here,” Hugo said soothingly, raising his hands to the other alphas that focused on Rhys. “You can’t have contact with me. You know that.”

“ _Where is Oscar?”_ Whining, desperate. Rhys was falling in on himself. He was shaking, his heart racing. He was going to pass out. His heart was going to burst.   _He was going to die._

“He’s safe, Rhys. I think you need to leave.” Hugo soothed again, treating Rhys like he was some confused omega that had lost its cub.

“I’m calling security,” one of the lawyers murmured and Hugo nodded, not looking away from Rhys.

“You-you _fucking bastard_ ,” Rhys choked, pointing a trembling finger at Hugo. “You-you can hurt me all you want, alright? You can beat me-me, you can punch, and kick, and-and everything else you did, but you can’t have Oscar. He’s _mine._ ”

“Rhys,” Hugo’s voice took on a firmer tone. “I think you’re getting confused. I never hurt you. Oscar fell off of the kitchen counter and you slipped in the tub. Remember? I told you to be careful with getting water on the floor.”

_Never-_

_-Hurt-_

_-Me?_

“Where is Oscar?” Rhys breathed, eyes wide. Suddenly the panic that had come just as quickly had left and he didn’t feel—

He didn’t feel anything.

The doors opened behind him. He could smell the alphas that filled Securities ranks surrounding him. He could hear the muffled murmurs of them talking about omega distress and anger and fury.

“He’s safe, Rhys. I think it’s time you go. This won’t look good in court, but I won’t press additional charges against you. Think of Oscar.”

_ThinkofOscarThinkofOscarThinkofOscarThink—_

“You _bastard!_ ” Rhys screamed, lunging at Hugo only for security to grab him. “You give me back my son you fucking _monster!_ ”

Muscular and gloved hands grabbed him. Rhys froze before white-hot panic flooded him. He shrieked, thrashing in them as the hands tightened.

“Let me go! _Let me go!”_ He screamed, tossing and struggling, tears springing to his eyes as the alphas of Security forced him to the floor. “Stop! Please! Stopstopstop!”

“Please be careful with him. He’s not sound of mind.” Hugo pleaded with the alphas as they picked Rhys up and dragged him away.

Hyperventilating, begging, pleading, the hands swallowed him whole and Rhys jerked his head, disoriented because in one second he was in the bathroom of the apartment and the next he was in propaganda department. He thought he saw Eleanor standing by the door, her faced pinched, her eyes narrowed, clutching a comm in her hand.

And then he caught sight of a fist coming towards him in the corner of his eye and he braced for impact.

_Not again._

 

* * *

 

The floor on the security level was cold and there was no place to hide. No closet to crawl into and pull the door close, no way to shy away, so Rhys did the next best thing: he crawled to the corner of the cell and faced the wall. He stared at it, the grey steel, focusing on the faint fingernail marks someone else had crafted. He wasn’t in the alpha part of prison, rather he was in the omega wing where things were supposed to be _nicer_ and _softer_ for omega delicate sensibilities.

Rhys couldn’t see out of his cybernetic eye and his jaw hurt like the last time Hugo had beaten him. He could feel the bruises already forming on his arms, legs and shoulders from where the guards had handled him.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed. He didn’t want to turn around and look through the screen to see whatever was out there.

He hurt.

At least he didn’t dream of Hugo.

“Oscar,” Rhys breathed. He shut his eye and pressed his forehead against the wall. His entire body ached, his fucking _soul_ ached, and he didn’t have his child. He prayed Oscar was okay. That he was hiding from Hugo, that Rhys would be able to see him again and hold him.

“Oscar,” the words where a whimper and Rhys squeezed his eye shut, crying against the metal as he cupped his face. He had tried so hard. _So hard_ to keep Oscar safe. To give him another chance, and now he was back with Hugo.

What kind of parent was Rhys? How could he have let that happen? He knew how it had happened: Rhys had fucked up. He shouldn’t have confronted Hugo like that, not in front of all of those alphas.

No, he should have gone to his apartment in the night and shot him. Although that might have been going a bit too far, too much gore. Poisoned his coffee with something from research and development. It would have been easy to fake a work order requesting some weird Pandora pollen, nothing traceable, just a happy little accident.

Like life.

Rhys giggled at the thought, the laughter bubbling up in his throat before he choked on them and sobbed, bending at the waist.

He wanted Oscar.

He wanted to go home.

He wanted his closet.

He wished he’d never met Hugo.

 

* * *

 

Three days.

Rhys knew it was three days because every few hours someone from security came with a steel tray of food, turn off the security wall, place the tray on the floor, push it into his cell, stand up, step back, and turn the wall back on.

Rhys hadn’t slept in those three days.

He couldn’t bring himself to eat, leaving the trays untouched.

The last guard, an alpha that carried the faintest trace of young omega, had gently scolded Rhys. Telling him that he needed to eat and maintain his strength, if not for himself, then for his child. Rhys didn’t touch the food. He did drink the orange juice on the tray though, the acid burning his now swollen lip. The alpha made a surprised sound when he got Rhys’ tray and empty glass and promised to bring him some orange slices with his next meal.

It was an act of kindness.

Rhys didn’t deserve kindness.

He was garbage of an omega, and excuse, a weakly thing. He couldn’t even protect his own child.

He didn’t move from his corner. Could barely bring himself to use the toilet provided. He felt bone weak and blank.

The only good thing was that it was silent.

Rhys liked the silence.

He hoped Oscar was eating right.

A part of him wondered where Yvette and Vaughn where. He hoped they were okay—

“Mr. Greener?”

—and that they would look out for Oscar for Rhys—

“Hello?”

—because honestly Rhys did such a shit poor job and if he was a better parent, he wouldn’t be where he was now.

“Oscar’s Dad?”

Rhys blinked. He slowly tilted his head, glancing over his shoulder bewildered at the figure standing on the other side of the electrified wall. Angel was standing there wearing pyjama pants and a long sleeved t-shirt with a drawing of a unicorn on it. She had a tablet in her hands and her hair pulled back into a ponytail. She was frowning.

“A-Angel?” Rhys’ voice cracked. “What-what are you doing here?”

Angels’ frown deepened. “Oscar’s birthday on Sunday? I thought we could look at stuff online for his birthday?”

Rhys blinked again.

“I-I went to where you’re staying on Helios, with a beta named—” she checked the tablet “—Vaughn Coop? But he said you weren’t there and neither was Oscar. He looked like he’d been crying a lot. He-he said you were taken to security, but he and an alpha lady couldn’t get you out?” Angel’s frown started to shift to worry, and she fidgeted with the tablet. “He-he said that-that there wasn’t going to be…a…party…are you okay?”

Rhys fully turned to Angel, and she dropped the tablet, her hands flying to her mouth. Rhys smiled sadly. “It’s, it’s okay, Angel. I’m okay.”

“Who-who did this to you?” Angel gasped.

“I-I did this to myself.” Rhys cleared his throat, his fingers shaking as he pressed his back against the metal wall, bracing himself. “Oscar, Oscar is back with his Dad. I don’t think there’ll be a birthday party on Sunday, I’m sorry.”

Tears welled in Angel’s eyes. She picked up her tablet, her small frame shaking as she held it up to Rhys and with a loud _snap_ and the blinding light of a camera flash, she was gone.

Rhys blinked again and rubbed his eye, waiting for the after flash to dissipate before he sighed and sat back, staring at the empty space.

If his consciousness was starting to project Angel being in security and talking with him, maybe he needed to eat something because that was absolutely bizarre. How would she even get down here? Didn’t John work in the robotics department?

Rhys sighed and slumped against the wall.

Oscar’s birthday was on Sunday. He wouldn’t get to spend that time with his little boy.

He curled into a ball, facing the wall and cried until the guard came with the next tray of food several hours later with a peeled and cut orange on it, more orange juice, and a small Helios shaped cinnamon pancake.

To be continued…

 

 

 

you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/skybloodfox)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM ALIVE! I am so sorry this has taken months to finish. Thank you for staying and reading! Thank you!

Sam was the name of the guard. He was an old alpha that survived the Last Legion attack on Helios before Rhys came. He was also far kinder to Rhys then the other security guards; he’d even brought Rhys a cup of coffee to perk him up because it was Friday and the last day with security. Apparently Rhys had been placed in protective detail while awaiting the case to appear before family court; a request made by Hugo for Rhys’ safety.

He hadn’t had any contact, not a peep or a word, from anybody during his time in security. He was still wearing the same clothes he’d worn on Monday. His hair was greasy, there were bits of dried blood sticking near the base of his hair, and there wasn’t any feedback from his ECHO-eye. There wasn’t any chance of saving it now. He’d have to have it removed and replaced with just a non-working, purely cosmetic, fake eye.

He sniffled, rubbing his hands together. They were handcuffed behind his back, another safety precaution as they headed to the court level on Helios. Sam’s hand a weight on his shoulder while another alpha, a young arrogant one stood by ready with a stun baton should Rhys try and do something stupid.

Rhys wasn’t going to do anything stupid. He was going to go to the court, listen as Hugo destroyed his identity, reputation, career, and reason for having Oscar, and then afterwards, he was going to throw himself out of the nearest airlock. Or he was going to grab Oscar and run for an escape pod and go to Pandora. He gave him and Oscar at least two-to-three days of surviving at the max before they were eaten by Psychos. Whichever opportunity came first.

They turned a corner towards the family courts, Rhys staring at the floor.

“Rhys?”

His head snapped up at the familiar tone. “Vaughn?”

“Rhys!” Vaughn raced towards him, skidding to a stop, his eyes widening at he looked at him. “What- _what the hell happened to you_?”

Before Rhys could reply, he heard the familiar click of Yvette’s heels and looked toward the sound.

“Rhys!” Yvette cried out, joining them and stopping beside Vaughn. Her eyes wide behind her glasses as she stared at Rhys. “What, what happened to him? Explain yourself!” Yvette demanded to the two security guards.

“He was resisting arrest.” The younger guard shrugged.

“Have you seen Oscar? Is he okay?” Rhys rushed. Yvette and Vaughn glanced at each other, their faces falling.

“Hugo filed restraining orders against us, too. We can’t go anywhere near him or Oscar.” Vaughn bowed his head. “I’m sorry, Rhys.”

“We also tried to get you a lawyer, but every lawyer on Helios either knows Hugo, is a friend, or is in debt to him somehow. Nobody would agree to take your side.” Yvette explained.

No lawyer. No Oscar. Nothing. Rhys nodded slowly. He knew how the court proceeding was going to turn out. The hand on his shoulder tightened.

“We’re to bring him into the court. Can you two step aside?”

“We’re right behind you, Rhys.” Vaughn said as they followed him into the courtroom.

It was honestly a boring room. There was a table in front with three seats; two desks before it, and seating behind the desks on opposite sides. There were a mix of people, a few alphas and beta Rhys recognized from the propaganda department. Rhys side was empty.

Rhys was brought to one of the tables and he sat down. Sam removed the handcuffs and stood at the side of the room with the younger security guard and the court guard. A gentle hand touched his shoulder and Rhys reached for it, squeezing it before letting go as two court officials entered.

“Rhys,” Yvette was next to his ear and Rhys turned to her. “There’s going to be a beta and an alpha judge. The middle seat is reserved for Handsome Jack, but I’ve never heard of him attending one of these things. Hugo’s lawyer is going to present paperwork, witnesses, everything to try and discredit you. I know this will be hard, but you have to be strong.”

“You can do this, Rhys,” Vaughn whispered from behind him.

A tiny smile filtered across Rhys’ lips before the doors opened and Hugo and his lawyers entered. Suddenly Vaughn and Yvette were soothing Rhys, stroking his shoulders and back, whispering kind words as Hugo and him locked eyes. The alpha looked tired, maybe a bit haggard. Hugo looked away as he and his lawyers sat down at the other table.

“You’ve got this, Rhys.” Vaughn urged. Rhys swallowed and nodded before looking towards the front desk as a female beta, a woman in her late fifties with her greying hair tied back into a bun and wearing a long black robe, and a alpha, a balding man in his sixties with a pinched expression and wearing a similar black robe, entered from a pair of doors against the far wall. They took the two seats at the front desk, the middle one between them empty.

The court quieted. The beta raised her head and paused at the sight of Rhys before glancing to the alpha. He cleared his throat.

“We are here to discuss the custody of Oscar Vasquez, son of Hugo Vasquez and Rhys Greener. Mr. Greener, as you are the omega—”

“Hold everything!”

Rhys blinked and looked towards the main door of the courtroom, his mouth parting, his eyes widening in stunned disbelief as Handsome Jack, the alpha of all alphas, walked down the aisle, carrying a tablet and vanilla file folder under his arm, checking his watch as he approached the front table.

“I was told this case started at ten-ten. Not at five minutes after ten. It’s a good thing I’m early.” Jack growled. He dropped the items onto the desk before pulling out his appointed chair and settling on it like it was a throne. His eyes skimmed the courtroom, pausing on Rhys.

 For a moment, a jolt went through Rhys before he frowned, confused. Why was Handsome Jack there? And why did he look so unhappy? Almost furious?

“Mister Handsome Jack, sir, I don’t think your attention is needed for a…trivial matter, such as this.” Hugo’s lawyer offered.

Jack snorted, his eyes narrowing with disinterest on the lawyer then Hugo before looking down at his paperwork. “When it comes to family, there’s no such thing as trivial matters. Especially in the case of young Oscar…Greener?” 

“Vasquez, sir. It’s Vasquez.” Hugo’s lawyer corrected.

Jack waved his hand. “Whatever, Greener sounds better. Alright, Susan, continue.”  He relaxed in the chair, his eyes going back to Rhys.

Rhys stared back dumbly. _Why was Handsome Jack at his case?_

“Right, of course,” Susan, the beta judge, cleared her throat. Her voice only wavering once as she started speaking again. “We are here to discuss the custody of Oscar Vasquez, son of Hugo Vasquez and Rhys Greener. Mr. Greener, as you are the omega, you may begin your defense first.”

Rhys blankly stared at her.

Jack narrowed his gaze on him.

“Mr. Greener? Now is the time to have your witnesses and opening statements.”

Almost robotically, muscles aching, Rhys leaned closer to the microphone on the table.

“I…I don’t have anybody to call, I, um,” he cleared his throat, his voice cracking. “I’ve been-been in-in security for the last week. I don’t-who would I call?” he looked back to Vaughn and Yvette who reached forward and squeezed his shoulders reassuringly.

“You have no lawyer?” The alpha judge asked, his voice bored.

“I-I-I couldn’t get one, no.” Rhys whispered.

“Why is that? Couldn’t you afford one?”

“Hugo knows them all. None of them would represent me.” The words were so soft, Rhys had to lean closer to speak them.

Jack’s lips thinned.

“What about an opening statement? Surely in all that time in security you had time to think and write an opening statement.” The judge pushed.

“I…I wasn’t allowed pens or anything sharp.” Rhys ducked his head, trying to hide in his chair. He hated how everybody was looking at him. He hated feeling Hugo’s attention on himself.

_He just wanted Oscar._

“I, I, I just, I want my son back, _please. That’s all I want._ ” Rhys voice cracked and he pulled in on himself, curling his shoulders, hunching his back.

An uncomfortable silence filled the courtroom and Susan cleared her throat. “Right. Mr. Vasquez? Your opening statements?”

“Thank you, your honour. And I just want to say how much of a privilege it is for Handsome Jack to be here today. We’re blessed with your presence, sir.” Hugo said.

Rhys didn’t look up. He stared at the table before he rested his elbows on the desk and buried his face in his hands. He tried not to shake at the sound of Hugo’s voice.

— _omega whore—_

“When Rhys and I first met, he was young. We were happy and in love! But as time progressed, it became clear to me that Rhys suffered from some emotional issues and mental health problems.”

Rhys stopped breathing. He slowly lifted his head, his eyes wide and wild as he looked at Hugo.

“What the fuck?” Vaughn whispered behind him.

“Depression, trying to nest and failing. You know, as a good bond mate, I thought us having a child would do wonders for him. But, I guess it didn’t. I supported him through late night crisis moments where I’d find him crying in the bathroom. He wanted a big family, but after so many tries, we were only blessed with Oscar.” Hugo sighed dramatically.

“So, Rhys has a history of depression and mental health issues? Is that your primary reason for why you should have custody of Oscar?” The alpha judge asked.

“Yes. For Oscar’s well-being, he should be with someone who has his best intentions at heart.”

Rhys couldn’t stop himself. “Best intentions? You fucking _beat_ me, Hugo! You broke Oscar’s arm because he ate the last pancake!”

“Mr. Greener, you will need to be silent or else you will be escorted from the court back to security.” The alpha judge snapped. Rhys shook his head, shifting in his chair as he stared at Hugo who continued as if nothing had happened.

“I have proof of the state of his mental health, and the effects on Oscar—”

Rhys scowled. What the fuck did Hugo mean by that? He’d never seen a shrink before in his life, he hadn’t told anybody _anything_!

“—which is why I would like to introduce my first witness, Doctor Leen.”

_Oh._

_Oh no._

The door to the court opened and Doctor Leen, shoulders slumped, head downcast, walked down the corridor. She caught Rhys’ gaze and whispered a small “ _I’m sorry.”_ Rhys tried to smile back but couldn’t, he just nodded in understanding. Because he did. He did understand Hugo’s reasoning, and it was going to kill Rhys.

Doctor Leen took a seat next to the front desk, hesitating at the sight of Handsome Jack, before shifting and straightening her back as she looked straight ahead.

“Can you introduce yourself, Doctor Leen?” Hugo’s lawyer asked.

“I am Doctor Amelia Leen. I am a Childs psychologist and I predominately focus on children who have experienced severe post-traumatic experiences.” Doctor Leen explained.

“And you treated Oscar Vasquez? Starting three months ago?”

“Yes.”

“I understand your fees are quite expensive.” Hugo’s lawyer started. “How did Mr. Greener pay for Oscar’s therapy?”

Doctor Leen glanced at the head table before she cleared her throat. “My practice receives donations  from patrons who believe that all children should be able to get the help they need in order to grow and thrive.”

“And the name of your patrons?”

“I can’t answer that.” Doctor Leen narrowed her gaze.

“What does that have to do with this meeting?” Susan asked. Before Hugo’s lawyer could respond, she continued. “Ask another question.”

“What do you and Oscar discuss?”

“I cannot answer that. It violates my doctor client privilege.” Doctor Leen said.

“But you gave Mr. Greener reports of your conversations.”

Doctor Leen glanced at Rhys. He smiled weakly in response.

“I gave summaries, not word by word reports, of issues Mr. Greener found particularly worrying.”

“And did you and Mr. Greener ever speak of things you yourself found concerning?” Hugo’s lawyer asked.

Lips narrowing, she glared at the lawyer. “No. Our conversations were always about Oscar.”

“Really? Then why was this note written in Oscar’s file?” Hugo’s lawyer dug through the paperwork on his desk and brought it to Doctor Leen. “Is this your handwriting?”

Doctor Leen stared at the paper, her mouth parting. “Where did you get this?”

“Is that your handwriting?”

“Well, yes, but how did you—”

“What does it say? Please speak loudly for the courtroom.” Hugo’s lawyer continued.

She shot another apologetic look to Rhys before looking at the document.

Rhys bowed his head. He knew what she was going to say.

“Oscar told me while we were drawing with crayons that Rhys, his father, sleeps in the closet of his bedroom. That this practice began when they lived with Hugo. Oscar also reports that Rhys will stare at the wall, or stare at nothing, like a cat. Near the end of the session, Oscar said that Rhys had used a fork to cut out his bonding site to force an end to the bond with Hugo.” Doctor Leen said, the courtroom erupting into gasps and whispers.

“In your clinical expertise, what do these experiences show to Mr. Greener’s state of mind?” Hugo’s lawyer continued.

“My focus is on children—”

“Your professional opinion, Doctor Leen.”

Doctor Leen opened her mouth and then shut it before she sighed, her shoulders drooping. “In my professional opinion, it tells me that Mr. Greener is suffering from extreme post-traumatic stress disorder. The staring at walls, or zoning out, is coming with victims of abuse. Sleeping in closets is a sign of high levels of anxiety and panic, and cutting out his bonding site is an act of desperation and survival on any omegas part. Especially when abused by an alpha such as Mr. Vasquez.”

“I want the court to disregard that last remark by Doctor Leen, we are not here to talk about actions by my client.” Hugo’s lawyer barked.

“Granted.” The alpha judge added.

“Mr. Greener, you may speak to the witness.” Susan directed.

Rhys swallowed and lifted his head. He bit his bottom lip, his palms sweaty, sweat trickling down his brow.

“Why did I bring Oscar to you in the first place?” Rhys asked.

Doctor Leen smiled kindly. “Because he was having night terrors about his father and the abusive acts were materializing as man monster in his dreams resulting in bed wetting and screaming fits.”

“And-and therapy was helping?”

“Yes. He was having less nightmares as the sessions progressed.” Doctor Leen soothed.

Rhys nodded, letting out a shaky breath. “Good. Good.”

 “Doctor,” Jack started, causing everybody to look at him. Even Rhys had momentarily forgotten Handsome Jack was sitting there, watching them all. “Can you tell the court what are the differences between say, the action of a depressed omega and one who has experienced great mental, emotional, or physical trauma?”

“Of course,” Doctor Leen cleared her throat. “Depressed omegas are usually listless, and aside from disinterest in nesting or being with bond mates and family groups, they present similarly as depressed alphas and betas. Traumatized omegas, on the other hand, will nest excessively in places that feel safe from predators or threats in order to try and protect themselves.”

“Such as closets?” Jack asked.

“Yes, sir. Closets, under beds, basically any place where they can hide themselves away. They will also stop sleeping for fear of attack, and some might begin displaying alpha traits in order to appear as a stronger and more of a threat.” Doctor Leen explained.

“Thank you, Doctor.” Jack scribbled on his tablet.

Susan and the alpha judge glanced at each other then Hugo’s lawyer. “Anything else?”

“No.”

“Thank you, Doctor Leen.” Jack smiled.

 Doctor Leen nodded nervously, stepping down from the stand. She walked past Rhys and his throat tightened when she slid into the chair right next to Yvette.

“Whose your next witness?” Susan asked Hugo’s team.

“We wish to call Rhys to the stand.”

“Absolutely not!” Yvette jumped to her feet. “You don’t get to call him up there just so you can yell and hurt him!”

“You will sit down or you will be ejected from this court!” The alpha judged ordered. Yvette growled at him and Rhys could hear Vaughn trying to calm her down.

“What do you want to ask him?” Jack asked.

Hugo’s lawyer paused, glancing at Hugo then Jack. “Sir?”

Jack leaned forward, elbows on the desk, eyes narrowed, his voice a low rumble in the microphone. “I said, what questions do you wish to ask Mr. Greener? He obviously spent a week in security without access to support or aides, or even a shower, he’s doesn’t have a lawyer to defend him, he’s black and fucking blue, he looks half-starved, so you fucking tell me what fucking questions you’re going to ask him!”

Rhys held his breath, his eye wide. The entire courtroom was silenced. There was the scent of fear, even Yvette was intimidated. The only person not afraid was Doctor Leen. He caught her eye and she just shook her head. Confused, he looked towards the judges, and swallowed weakly.

“We-we-we were planning on asking him about his work habits, eating habits, and what happened to gifts-gifts that were given to him and Oscar.” Hugo’s lawyer stuttered.

Jack stared at them before he sighed and rolled his eyes. “Those are shitty questions.” Before the lawyer could speak, Jack turned his attention to Rhys and Rhys gulped. “Mr. Greener, the records I have say that Oscar’s birthday is coming up. What were you planning on getting him?”

His heart was going to break and drip from his lips and Rhys would be dead on the floor of the courtroom. Instead he braved a smile and clenched his hands on his lap. “I-I-I was going, we were going to have a-a-a small party. His birthday is on Sunday, and he-” Rhys wiped his cheek when he felt wetness there, “-he was hoping to go shopping and have breakfast with his new friend he met at counselling. Sir, he, um, he’s really excited about the new Loader Bot toy line and—”

“Sir, what does this have to do with anything? Rhys is troubled and needs care,” Hugo started to speak.

“Shut the fuck up,” Jack snapped at Hugo who paled before sinking back in his chair. He turned to Rhys, a reassuring smile on his otherwise fierce face. “Go on.”

“He…he really likes loader bots.” Rhys shrugged.

“Does he think they’re good enough to be vault hunters?”

Rhys opened his mouth to answer before he paused, slowly blinking at Handsome Jack. The question—he’d never expected it. How did he know that? Nobody but Oscar thought loader bots would be vault hunters, and Rhys hadn’t told anybody about that, especially not to someone he didn’t trust. He hadn’t exposed himself or Oscar in that way not in the six months since Hugo broke Oscar’s arm and they’d left and go to Vaughn’s. The only person Rhys had even mentioned it to was John while Angel and Oscar played and—

_John._

Blue and green eyes. A hint of metal on the chin. The only person Rhys had ever confided that to was _John._ Jack was waiting for him to respond, his eyes searching Rhys and a small flutter of hope suddenly took hold in Rhys that maybe, just maybe, there was someone powerful enough on his side to help him.

“He does, just like he thinks the Handsome Jack breakfast special lives up to its name.” Rhys finally breathed.

“Oh? Really? And where’s that?” the corner of Jack’s lip twitched and Rhys swallowed again.

“Pancake planet. They serve waffles, and cinnamon pancakes too.” Rhys explained, ignoring Yvette and Vaughn whispering and asking what Rhys was talking about,

“I’ll have to make a note of that and go there sometime. What do you think of the pancakes?”

“I-I don’t know. I’ve only had one bite, but Oscar loves them.”

“I bet he does.”

Hugo was frantically whispering to his lawyer and jabbing his finger at Rhys, but Rhys let himself stare into those blue and green eyes, terrified of the warmth and silent promise he saw there.

“Sir? What is going on? What does this have to do with anything?” Hugo’s lawyer finally asked.

“Mr. Greener, I know it’s hard, but I’m going to have to ask you why you left Hugo six months ago.” Jack said and just like that, the wind was kicked of Rhys. “Please, in your own words.”

“He can’t do that! They’re lies!” Hugo suddenly yelled. “You can’t believe anything he says!”

“Sit down and shut up!” Jack hollered as Sam and the other guard quickly crossed the courtroom floor and restrained Hugo who growled and snapped.

Rhys bowed his head, his hands shaking. He felt Vaughn and Yvette’s hands on his shoulder, stroking the back of his neck, whispering that he could do it, that he was strong. Doctor Leen was rubbing his arm, silent but watching.

He leaned closer to the mic, suddenly tired, bone tired, and spoke about every time Hugo hit him. Every time Hugo beat him, or punched him. Every time Hugo forced him down on the bed or floor. He talked about how the abuse came in cycles, often with Hugo drinking. He confessed that sometimes it was his fault what happened, to which Vaughn and Yvette would whisper that it wasn’t, that Rhys was good. He talked about how Hugo didn’t hit him during the pregnancy, how Rhys wished it would change, but the crying at night and stress led to Hugo drinking, which led to Rhys hiding in the closet with Oscar. He talked about how Hugo slammed him against a doorframe and broke his cybernetic arm, how one well placed hit to his socket crippled his ECHO-Eye.

He whispered into the microphone how Oscar had asked for pancakes for supper and Rhys made it when Hugo came home drunk and broke Oscar’s arm for taking the last one and Rhys fled with him to the omega clinic. His panic and terror of Hugo and calling his old friend, Vaughn to come get them. He voiced every insult, every cruel word.

When he finished, he sank in his chair, burrowing his face in his hands while Yvette and Vaughn climbed over the small wall and hugged him, rubbing his back and clung to him. His voice cracked and he sobbed, clinging to them until he quieted and Vaughn used the sleeves of his shirt to wipe away the tears on his face.

That was when it started to dawn on him just how quiet the courtroom was. He blinked, looking towards Hugo who was red in the face, shame and anger making him stare at Rhys. Hugo’s lawyer was looking at his tablet, his jaw clenched. Rhys looked to the court, the alpha judge was staring at his own lap, and the beta looked closed to tears, and Jack—

Jack was staring at Hugo with slightly glazed eyes. Rhys cleared his throat, straightening in his chair and Jack snapped out of it, turning to Rhys, blinking once, twice, and then looking down at his notes.

“Where is Oscar?”

“He’s with a babysitter, sir.” Hugo’s lawyer quietly answered.

“Go get him. I want him here. Now.”

“But, Sir—”

“Either you bring him, or I vent your entire fucking department, do I make myself clear?” Jack hissed.

The lawyer turned to two men behind him and quietly whispered to them while Hugo looked between Jack and Rhys.

“S-s-sir, if I could speak—”

“I think you’ve done enough damage here.” Jack said smoothly.

“You can’t do that,” Hugo sputtered, struggling in Sam’s arms. “Just because you’re fucking my omega doesn’t mean you can side with him like this!”

Rhys snapped his head toward Hugo so quickly he was momentarily dizzy. _What?_ Rhys fucking Handsome Jack? The very idea sent a bubble of laughter building in his chest and he almost giggled had he not been so appalled that Hugo would say something like that, but Rhys knew him long enough that Hugo would say anything, _do anything_ , to get what he wanted.

“Excuse me?” Jack narrowed his gaze.

“Well-well, why-why else would you be here? Why else would you be helping him?” Hugo’s voice turned confused. “You never come to these things, I checked—why-why would you come here now?”

“Did you know my first wife was an omega?” Jack asked curiously, and the room gasped. Rhys’ eye widened. “Sam, you remember her, right? Worked in propaganda? Made those little Clap-Trap plushies that sold like hotcakes?”

“Yes, sir. My daughter loved those.” Sam agreed.

“Well, she died during the invasion, but the thing is, Hugo,” Jack rubbed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose before sighing loudly before he dropped his hand to the table, glaring at the alpha. “The thing is that if you fucking mistreat an omega bad enough that they have to rip out their bonding gland to get away from you? _Do you honestly fucking think I will care what you have to say?”_

Silence.

“S-sir,” Hugo stammered.

Before anybody could say anything else, the doors to the room opened and Oscar entered, walking beside an alpha in a suit. His body was hunched, his eyes downcast. He was rubbing his cheek.

“Oscar?” Rhys whispered.

Oscar paused and looked towards Rhys. His eyes widened and he darted from the alpha and into Rhys arms.

“Dad!” Oscar shrieked.

“Oscar!” Rhys threw himself off of the chair and grabbed Oscar, dragging him into a hug. He leaned back once to brush the hair away from his face. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

“I didn’t hurt him!” Hugo demanded.

Oscar flinched and without a word, buried his face in Rhys’ neck, clinging to him. Rhys quickly stood as Yvette and Vaughn joined him. Hugo jumped to his feet and Yvette growled low and mean and Rhys right beside her.

“Ahem.”

Everybody looked to Susan.

“We rule in favour of the defendant, Rhys Greener.” She announced.

“But I have a claim!” Hugo snarled.

“Security, take him to the cells.” Jack ordered.

“What? No! You can’t do this to me! Don’t you know who I am? I am Hugo Vasquez!” Hugo roared.

Rhys hugged Oscar close as he whimpered and for the first time in a long time felt the deep curl of satisfaction as Hugo was dragged out kicking and screaming by Sam and the other security guard.

“Is it over?” Vaughn whispered.

“God I hope so.” Yvette eased her stance.

Rhys looked towards where Jack sat in the chair and paused when he saw the alpha was watching him. He nodded slightly, mouthing a silent “thank you”. Jack tipped his head and turned to the Susan, talking with her as Rhys and everybody else was herded out of the courtroom.

 

* * *

 

Sunday came in a flurry of panic, exhaustion, and some relief. Oscar was home for good. Hugo was sent to Pandora as a cleaning crew in Lynchwood. Rhys could settle back to normal. Except there really wasn’t anything like normal. He was a panicked mess as he dressed and drank his morning coffee before he and Oscar rushed out of the apartment. He couldn’t stop shaking as they headed for the elevators that would take them to Doctor Leen’s clinic. That afternoon when Vaughn and Yvette were off work, they were to have a birthday party for Oscar, but if his son was looking forward to it, Oscar didn’t say. He hadn’t spoken much since he was back with Rhys, instead he’d awaken in the night screaming and Rhys could only hold him and comfort him. It felt all the months of therapy had failed and they were back at square one.

And then there was Handsome Jack.

Handsome Jack who intervened.

Handsome Jack who shared breakfast with Oscar and Rhys.

Handsome Jack who saved Rhys and Oscar.

How was he supposed to handle the alpha now? How different would the meetings be? The conversations?

Rhys swallowed as they approached the clinics doors, his heart pounding, shaking as Oscar hugged him tight. He pulled open the door and slipped inside. He approached Kershna who gave him a warm smile.

“Right on time.” She smiled.

“Y-yeah.” Rhys said. Before he could say anything else, loud crying from the Doctor Leen’s office caused them both to look at the shut door. “What…”

“I can’t comment, but it’s been like that for a while.” Kershna murmured.

Oscar lifted his head, blinking slowly as he looked at the door. “Dad?”

“It’s okay, Oscar.”

“No, it’s-it’s A-Angel crying. Why is she cry-crying?” Oscar looked up to Rhys.

“I-I don’t know,” Rhys answered.

The crying stopped abruptly and the door opened. Jack emerged, holding Angel in his arms. She was shaking, the entire clinic flooding with omega distress scent. Rhys bit his bottom lip as he met Jack’s tired eyes.

They stared at each other.

“A-A-A-Angel?” Oscar called.

Angel hiccupped and turned in Jack’s arms. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she saw Oscar. “You’re, you’re here?”

“Why are you cry-crying? Don’t, don’t cry.” Oscar reached for Angel. Wordlessly, Rhys set Oscar on the floor. Jack hesitated before he let Angel down and both watched as Oscar hugged Angel. “Don’t cry. It’s my-my birthday. No crying allowed today-day.”

Angel hiccupped and rubbed her eyes. “I-I’ll try. I’m sorry, I forgot to get you something.”

“It’s, it’s okay. You’re here-here” Oscar smiled. He looked to Rhys. “Can we have breakfast again? Please?”

Rhys looked to Jack, uncertainty. This was the most Oscar had spoken since he’d gotten him back. The alpha nodded.

“Yeah, let’s do that.” Rhys said.

“Oscar, do you want to come in today?” Doctor Leen asked from the doorway.

Oscar frowned, considering, before he looked to her. “Can we do it next Sun-sun-sunday? Is that okay?”

“Whatever you want.” Doctor Leen soothed.

Oscar grabbed Angel’s hand. “Come on! Pan-Pancake Planet-t-t!” He announced before dragging her to the door.

Without a word spoken, Rhys followed, giving Doctor Leen a weary smile. She waved as he and Jack left the clinic.

 

* * *

 

Rhys didn’t know what to say. He tried several times as he and Jack followed Angel and Oscar. Angel’s mood had drastically improved and Oscar was chattering with her in his way. Finally he settled for grabbing Jack’s hand, causing the alpha to turn to him, right before they entered the restaurant.

“Thankyouforsavingourlives.” Rhys said, the words a rush. He couldn’t look Jack in the eyes. He had to look at his hand instead.

“Rhys?”

Squeezing his eyes shut, Rhys tried again, this time slower, the words heavy on his tongue. “Thank you for saving our lives. Since the court, he hasn’t, he’s screaming at night again.” He finally looked up to Jack, his lips trembling. “But this is the most I’ve heard him speak since I came home. We wouldn’t be here without you.”

“Don’t sell yourself short.”

“Jack?”

Jack’s hand twisted slightly, his calloused fingers curling loosely around Rhys. Tight enough to hold on, but open enough for Rhys to pull away if he wanted to. 

“You’re a badass, Rhys. To go through everything you went through and survive? I know a number of alphas that wouldn’t have handled what you did.” Jack lowered his voice.

Against his will, Rhys’ hand began to tremble.

“Don’t-Don’t pity—”

“Not pity.” Jack leaned closer. Rhys squeezed his eyes shut, the alphas scent washing over him. “You’re  fucking determined and I admire that.”

“Sir?”

Rhys and Jack both blinked and looked towards the voice. It was a waitress. She was holding a black credit card and looking at Jack and Rhys.

“Yes?” Jack frowned.

“Your daughter and son ordered a round of Handsome Jack special and Loader Bot pancakes for the entire restaurant and I just wanted to double check that was alright with you?”

Rhys opened his mouth to object, horror making him pale but Jack just cracked a smile. “If they want that, they can have it.”

“Thank you.” The waitress disappeared back inside.

Jack and Rhys looked to one another once more.

“I swear I will pay you back,” Rhys whispered.

Jack shook his head. He smiled ruefully at Rhys. “Don’t worry about it. Come on, let’s get inside before Angel decides to buy the company and turn it into a unicorn themed restaurant.”

“Unicorns? Wait,” Rhys tugged on Jack’s hand, causing the alpha to pause and look to him. “Are you…were you the one buying the shares for unicorns? At, at _dawn_?”

Jack paused before he gave a sheepish smile. “Angel loves unicorns so I buy shares in various companies to look for them. When she can’t sleep we look over the evidence together and read their research reports. How did you know?”

“Um, Vaughn, he said he’d heard a rumour that you were doing it but nobody knew why.” Rhys lips tilted.

“Well at least I know some of the accountants are paying attention. Now come on,” Jack tugged gently on their interlocked fingers. “I think I’m going to be eating for four by the time we’re done.”

Rhys laughed, the sound sudden. He slapped his hand over his mouth but let Jack pull him into the restaurant.

 

To Be Continued...


	10. Chapter 10

_One Year Later…_

 

“This is so cool!” Oscar squealed as he unwrapped the new loader bot toy.

“I thought you’d like it.” Angel grinned from her spot at the table.

It was Oscar’s birthday and the kitchen table was piled high with gifts covered in loader bot wrappings, vault icons, and unicorns. Gifts from Angel (and mostly Jack).

“What do we say, Oscar?” Rhys smiled as he stood by the counter, recording the event with his echo-eye.

“Thank you, Angel!” Oscar leaned over and quickly hugged her before he looked up to Rhys. “Can we go play?”

“Sounds like a plan, birthday boy.” Jack grinned. He was dressed down in jeans and a hoodie, but no sunglasses. He sat across from Angel and next to Oscar, holding a cup of coffee.

“Dad? Please?” Oscar begged.

“Go on,” Rhys nodded. He blinked and ended the recording. He only reached up to rub his eye when Oscar and Angel scattered from the table and into Oscar’s bedroom. They were still living with Vaughn, the experience with Hugo had shaken Rhys far more then he realized and being near his friends helped him.

“Is it bothering you?” Jack was beside him. Rhys jumped before his lashes fluttered and he pressed his hand against his chest.

“God, Jack. Don’t.”

“Sorry. But your eye.” Jack urged.

“Yeah. I’m still getting used to it is all.” Rhys let his arm fall to his side as the alpha nodded and leaned against the counter beside him. Truth was he was still getting used to Jack, too. How else do you thank someone for giving you back your child and sending your ex-partner to Pandora as cleaning crew in Lynchwood? Jack hadn’t pushed and little by little, they started to talk and going to therapy, talking, and then having breakfast as a group became their Sunday routine.

Still…

Rhys cleared his throat, catching the alphas attention. Without a word, he took Jack’s hand in his, locking their fingers together. Rhys was still getting used to being physically touched without flinching, but holding their hands together made him feel warm.

“Rhysie?”

“I…I wanted to show you something?” Rhys cringed. “But, um, I-I don’t want to freak you out?”

“What is it?” Jack frowned.

“It-it’s in my bedroom?” Rhys couldn’t look Jack in the eye.

“Oh.”

Silence.

“I mean, if you want to, I don’t want to rush you, god knows I haven’t been with anyone in years, but shouldn’t the kids be asleep?”

Rhys cleared his throat, his voice soft, his cheeks flushing at the confession. “I’m not talking about sex, Jack.”

“Oh.”

“It’s…it’s my closet. I wanted to show you my closet where my nest is.” Rhys whispered.

“Oh.” Jack said followed by a startled, “Oh! _Oh._ Oh, yeah. Yes. Okay. Yes.”

Uncertain if he should laugh or hide, Rhys led Jack towards his bedroom. He opened the door, suddenly unsure. It would be the first time another alpha (beside Yvette) was in his bedroom. It was a big step, and an even bigger event to show Jack his closet. He took a deep breath and let it out before he opened his door and flicked on the light.

Jack followed behind him, but he could hear Jack scenting the air, a quiet, pleased, sound escaping the alphas lips at whatever he found. He approached the closet and let go of Jack’s hand before opening the doors and revealing the assortment of blankets, pillows, sweaters and soft things Rhys kept in there. Jack moved beside him and Rhys watched from the corner of his eye as Jack examined the space.

“It looks safe.” Jack finally whispered.

Letting out another shaky breath, Rhys slowly knelt and crept inside. He turned, looking up to Jack and offering his hand.

“Will-Will you join me?”

Without a word, Jack took Rhys hand and slowly kneeled. He curled his large frame into the closet space. They shifted together until they finally laid on the floor side by side, Jack’s frame too long and his legs stuck out from the closet. Jack turned, rubbing his cheek against a blanket while Rhys raised his hand and curled it into Jack’s sweater.

“It smells like you and Oscar.”

“And now, now it smells like you, too.” Rhys whispered.

A smile flittered across Jack’s lips at that and he opened his mouth to respond when the door to the bedroom opened.

“Dad?” Oscar called.

“We’re in here.” Rhys called back.

Jack propped his head up on his hand as Angel and Oscar approached the closet. They glanced at each other before they crept inside. Angel snuggling against Jack as he ruffled her hair and Oscar nuzzling against Rhys.

“Can we sleep in here for a little bit?” Oscar yawned.

“It smells good in here,” Angel sighed, her eyes already closing.

“If it’s okay with you, Jack.” Rhys murmured, meeting the alphas gaze.

“Fine by me.” Jack whispered. He reached out and Rhys caught his hand, their fingers intertwining together.

Rhys allowed his eyes to close, opening them long enough to notice Jack was covering them with a blanket, awake and keeping an eye on all three of them. A small jolt went through Rhys when he realized that Jack was going to watch them while they slept. He would keep them safe and Rhys…Rhys found he was okay with that. He shut his eyes, his breathing evening out and for the first time in a very long time, he had no nightmares only pleasant dreams.

The End.  

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! You can find me on twitter and tumblr @skybloodfox


End file.
